Love Triangle
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Sequel to: A Worldwide Hero. Danny wants to forget what had happened between him and Phantom but he just can't. He keeps on having dreams about Phantom doing... I say no more.. but I will say this: Danny gets an idea that will become..a love triangle... PITCH PEARL! And mild DxS in the first few chapters. Also rated T for mature themes..
1. Those Dreams

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY OMG OMG OMG THE SEQUEL! I'M FINALLY STARTING IT! OMG OMG OMG! XD XD**

**Anyway, this one's called Love Triangle because of you know…Danny, Sam and Phantom? Any who… this sequel is about Danny trying to forget what had happened and try to live a normal life like he should. He would save the world, kiss a girl that loved him more than anything else (or so she thought…) and be called 'A Worldwide Hero' like a gazillion times. But at that same time…whenever Danny went to sleep he would always dream about Phantom.**

**There. I SAY NO MORE! *SPOILERS* IF MI SAY MOAR! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny's dreams have been getting scarier and scarier ever since he had got Phantom back inside him. He didn't know that Phantom was actually creating his dreams…but why?

Well, the answer is simple…Phantom still loves Danny and wants to become two again so he can finish what he had started… their relationship.

One night…Danny had a dream that he was stuck in a small room which was filled with green lanterns and a pair of glowing green eyes that stared right at him.

Danny noticed that he wasn't wearing anything at all and that he was all tied up to a small wooden chair. He heard the footsteps of Phantom coming closer and closer towards him until Danny could see the glow around him that made him look like a ghost.

Danny looked away and stared at the green lantern with small green flame inside that lit a quarter of the room. But Phantom grabbed Danny's head and made it face his. Danny started to sweat and breathe heavily as his ghost half smiled in delight and desire.

"Danny…"

Danny tried to face away but Phantom's grip on his chin only grew stronger with every move he made. And at long last…they kissed. Phantom rubbed his hands over Danny's chest then pushed him to the ground causing the chair to fall and leaving Danny with a small lump at the back of his head.

What Danny felt next made him scream himself awake. Danny looked around the whole room just in case if it was real but…it wasn't. When Danny sat up, he felt something at the back of his head. He reached out to feel it and when he did…he gasped in horror and accidently fell on the floor.

Danny turned the light on just to make sure once more and tried to avoid the mirror which was still broken from two weeks ago when he had smashed it. He remembered the smell of blood and the feeling of it dripping down his wrist, he remembered the pain…how painful it was when he saw small chards of glass inside his hand that had made the wounds.

**In Jazz's room…**

Jazz had trouble getting to sleep that night, she had stayed up all night just to study for yet another exam coming up but she wanted to get the best grade she could get.

It had only been about three hours since she had gone to sleep and then she heard her brother screaming. She knew what his problem was but didn't interfere unless it got worse and when she heard a thud…she knew that she had to go and see him.

As Jazz opened her door slightly, she could see the small patch of light coming out of Danny's door. Jazz slowly and quietly walked up to Danny's door and was about to knock when Danny started to cry a little.

Jazz knew the pain he was going through, she had the urge to talk to him but she didn't want to interfere with her brother's life. She had told that exact thing to her mother about a week ago.

She knocked on his door and within seconds…the crying had stopped, she heard footsteps coming towards the door then the door slowly opening as Danny peeked his head through the gap to see who it was.

"Danny?"

"Jazz? What are you doing up? Don't you have an exam tomorrow?" Danny whispered back.

"Well…yeah I do, but I can't really sleep thinking that you have to feel like this for the rest of your life."

Jazz walked into Danny's room as Danny slowly and quietly shut the door behind her. Jazz sat on the edge of Danny's bed and looked at her brother with hope and wonder.

"Feel like what Jazz?" Danny finally asked.

"Danny. I know how you feel…you miss Phantom."

Danny suddenly started to blush a tomato red and darted his eyes sideways many times. "What? N-no I don't! I-Like Sam! I would never betray her!"

Jazz smiled and knew that he was lying. "C'mon Danny…"

"Uh..C'mon what?"

Jazz giggled. "You know what I mean, now spit it out!"

Danny was at the breaking point of letting it all out, but to hide it…he shoved his sister out of his room and insisted that she get some sleep for tomorrow's exam.

But the exam wasn't really the thing that Jazz was worrying about. She was worried about her little brother…she wanted to help him find his path.

Danny sat back down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. "What am I going to do? I can't stay awake forever…"

Danny walked over to his still shattered mirror. He saw his own reflection and no Phantom. Tears started to develop around Danny's eyes as he saw only his reflection and not the one he truly loved.

Danny did not get any sleep that night at all and neither did Jazz. She had stayed up all night to think of a way to help Danny without him actually forcing anything out that he didn't want to say ..

**Okay…is it me, or do sequels normally suck? I don't know…I just think that this story is not going to be as fun as the last one. What do you guys think?**


	2. Frustrating

**I'm a little worried…about this story. W-what if it's not as good as the other one? Do sequels always suck, or is that just some load of crap? Anyway…I'd better get on with the chapter before Danny-**

**Danny: I what?**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Danny: No, seriously what? Oh, nevermind. Just get on WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny put his head on his pillow to see if he could get any sleep at all, but as soon as he closed his eyes his alarm went off.

"Oh great." He sighed as he sat up to turn his alarm off.

He took the covers off then walked to the shattered mirror, he could see himself but not Phantom…Danny missed looking at that hot white haired boy who wore what used to be a white hazmat suit.

A tear developed in one of his eyes but he wiped it away then smiled. "Well, at least I didn't have any insane dreams about him."

Danny felt guilty deep down but he knew that this was the best way to go and set things normal again. He tried his hardest not to think about him but almost anything he thought about just lead him to thinking about Phantom again.

Suddenly, the phone rang. This startled Danny and made him think who would call him this early in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Hi Danny, its Sam."

Danny sighed away from the phone and tried to smile. "Hey Sam. How are you?"

Sam sighed in relief "Great, hey did you want to catch a movie later?"

"But it's Thursday."

Sam giggled. "And?"

"Well…I…have…"

"-nothing to do after school?"

"Yep."

"So there's no reason why you shouldn't come. C'mon Danny, it'll be fun."

"But-but Tucker will be there. He-he will disturb us!"

"I'm not inviting Tucker. It'll just be the two of us."

"Oh, well…I'll see you at school Sam. Bye."

"I love you Danny."

Danny's eyes widened, he frowned at the thought of doing all this. "I…love you too Sam."

Danny hung up the phone and plumped onto his bed while dropping his phone onto the floor.

"I don't know if this is right."

**Later that day…**

Danny felt tired, he knew why but he was not going to tell Sam about it (obvious!). He had just got back to normal with his life…or so he thought…

He was about to open the door when a smaller hand was felt over his, it was Sam.

"Hey Danny." She blushed.

"Hi Sam." Danny replied trying to smile.

Sam looked at Danny's smile, it didn't seem right she thought.

"Danny."

"What?" Danny asked as he walked down the corridor with her alongside.

Sam folded her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just….didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh really? Hmm….I wonder why…" she smirked.

"You wonder…?" Danny asked cocking his head.

"Yes..." she replied looking calmer than ever.

Danny started to sweat; he knew he shouldn't have told her that. He started to walk faster but somehow, Sam knew his every move.

He looked at her, he knew that she wasn't pleased and that the fact she was about to blow.

Before Danny was about to open up his locker and put his bag away, Sam smacked her hand on it so he couldn't get in.

"You've been dreaming about him again!"

Danny gasped, he knew that she was right but he wanted to make her feel wrong about what she said. "I have not! I keep having nightmares about you being murdered by him."

Sam's eyes widened, then she smiled at the thought of it not being Phantom. "Oh. So you had a dream about me being killed?"

"No, I had a **nightmare **of you being killed by Phantom."

This made Sam's heart beat with excitement. She didn't even think that it was a lie at all; Sam squeezed Danny tight which made him not able to breathe. She kissed him on the cheek multiple times.

Danny tried to stop her; the pain was enough for him. "Okay Sam! You can stop now!" he choked.

"Sorry Danny. I'm just glad you're straight again."

This made Danny chuckle. "You think after a week of dating you **again** I'm finally straight."

Sam giggled. "No, it's just that I'm glad you don't like your ghost half anymore."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's just disgusting, it's like hugging yourself and kissing yourself. Gross!"

Danny smiled then turned his head to his locker and frowned at the thought of Phantom. He shook his head then opened up his locker to get ready for his first lesson.

"Hey, where's Tucker?" Sam asked closing her locker.

Danny took a peek out from his slightly rusted locker door to answer Sam. "Probably at another town meeting or something. Remember, he is the mayor."

"Oh," Sam giggled. "I almost forgot about him being the mayor and you being a- never mind."

This made Danny smile, which was one thing he liked about her. She never disappointed him but the problem was that she was always too nice to him. Phantom was mean at times and this caused tension in their relationship but in this relationship…it was pretty boring and average for him.

"Thanks Sam."

"Thanks for what?" Sam asked raising a hand.

"Well for not calling me that. That's one of the things I love about you."

"Thanks Danny. There are so many things I love about you too."

Danny chuckled. "I wouldn't have guessed!"

They wandered off to their first period classroom, but no one noticed that Danny's shadow wasn't in sync with his real shadow. It was actually…Phantom.

**Oooo I likey this! ^^ Phantom's back! Well…sort of… lol**

**Please Review! :D**


	3. More Trouble

**Hey all! Back to do another amazing chapter for mi sequel story! ^^ So…Phantom's back, I wonder when Danny will find out! :)**

**Anywayz, enjoy another brilliant chapter of Love Triangle! **

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

During math class, Danny felt chills…he really hoped that it was just the air conditioner. Danny looked up at where the chills were coming from; they were indeed from the air conditioner but not all of it…

He didn't know that Phantom (Danny's very faint shadow) was actually causing half of the coldness but Phantom didn't want Danny to know he was back. If you could see Danny's shadow, you would see a small smile (lol if you can actually see that) and a hand resting on Danny's shoulder; of course Danny couldn't feel this.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone's eyes turned towards the door and there was the principal of Casper High.

"Well hello there Principal Ishiyama. How can we help you?" Mr Palooka asked.

"I would like to speak with Daniel Fenton please."

Danny looked at the principal with confusion; he stood up and walked past the eyes of his fans and girlfriend. He did not dare to look back at them.

Ishiyama didn't look very pleased; she guided Danny outside into the corridor and closed the classroom door.

"Please don't tell me I'm in trouble."

"No, not at all. But, there is a small matter that we need to discuss."

The principal guided Danny to her office; Danny thought that this had something to do with his powers and school. He was right…sort of.

"Take a seat,"

Danny sat down and looked around the room; it looked a lot different from the last time he was in here. There were many certificates and awards hanging from the wall, and the cabinet full of everyone's personal files had many school stickers over it as if someone was that bored to do such a thing.

"W-what is it? What did I do?"

"Danny, I've been wondering…"

Danny started to sweat like a pig; he bit his lower lip in worry.

"Have you been cheating lately?"

Danny sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to say something about my ghost powers."

Ishiyama chuckled. "Well…sort of, have you been using your ghost powers to help you cheat on tests?"

"What? No, I haven't."

"Well, since you showed everyone your secret…I've been noticing your grades going up. Have you been receiving help from fans? Or do your ghost powers have anything to do with it?"

"What? No! My parents have been helping me out on my ghost stuff so I can get better grades at school!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Ring them up if you don't believe me!"

Ishiyama smirked, she wrote down a few key notes on what Danny had said then excused him.

As Danny left the principal's office, he felt worried and confused. "Why would she think I was cheating? I'm telling the truth!"

Danny walked past a few doors and lockers; he started to feel a little chilly. This time there was no air conditioner to make up for the excuse of it not being Phantom. Danny wrapped his arms around his body in warmth then picked up his pace to his classroom.

Danny grunted and opened the door to his classroom where it was much colder than the hallways. He walked in shivering like he was in Antarctica again. Everyone stared at him with confusion and worry.

"Danny, what's wrong?" his girlfriend asked sounding concerned.

"I'm just a little cold. Sir, can you turn down the air conditioner? I'm a little cold."

"Certainly worldwide hero." His teacher smiled.

Danny pouted at the sound of that word. Sam giggled a little at Danny's annoyed expression.

Later on during lunch…Danny was still feeling cold, even though they were outside sitting underneath the boiling sun. Danny was still shivering as if he was experiencing the coldest temperature on Earth.

"Jeez Danny, you look like you're freezing to death." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's not Phantom is it?" Tucker asked sounding suspicious.

Danny shivered a little more and looked around him. "I s-s-sure hope n-not."

Sam also searched all around, and then her eyes darted to Danny's shadow. She notices it moving a little different to how Danny was moving about; she gasped but didn't say anything to Danny or Tucker. Instead, she kept it her little secret.

That night, while Danny was having yet another nightmare…Sam climbed in through his open window. The moonlight casted shadows of the furniture, Sam and most importantly…Phantom.

She snuck down into the lab to get the ghost catcher and came back upstairs with it. She had a devilish smile on her face when she saw Danny mumbling things about Phantom. She looked at Danny's shadow and saw it resting on the floor, her eyes narrowed at Phantom then she grabbed the arm of the ghost catcher and almost smacked it against the ground where Phantom was. She saw Phantom emerge from the ghost catcher, Phantom almost screamed but Sam stopped him.

"Enough out of you mister! You're coming with me!" she whispered harshly.

Sam quickly grabbed something hard then smacked it against Phantom's head. This made Phantom fall to the ground unconscious. Sam tied him up with the ropes she had brought then silently snuck out Danny's window with Phantom on her shoulder.

About a few seconds later, Danny woke up from his nightmare. He looked around the room in confusion and didn't even notice the ghost catcher beside his bed. He slept that night with no nightmares (or considered more likely 'dreams') about Phantom.

***Gasps* what's Sam going to do with Phantom!? A shocking twist waits! ^^**

**Plz review!**


	4. The Twist

**OMG OMG THE SHOCKING TWIST IS UPON US! I SO CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT I WRITE! XD XD XD**

**Danny: I WANNA SEE THE SHOCKIN TWIST!**

**Me: Lol just wait a few ticks.**

**Danny: *complains like a child* But I want it NOW!**

**Me: JUST WAIT! -.-**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

When Danny woke up the next morning, he smiled but deep down he felt worried. When he went to school that day, Sam wasn't there.

"Hey Tucker, " Danny called out.

"What up?"

"Where's Sam?"

"I thought you were worrying about Phantom..?" Tucker smirked.

Danny started to blush bright pink. "What? N-no. I'm over him…"

"Pfft. Sure you are,"

"Tucker!" Danny snapped.

"Alright! Alright! So anyway, where's Sam?"

"That's what I was asking you for! Where is she? And why aren't I cold anymore?"

"Wait, is Phantom back?"

"I don't know…I thought so but it must have been the chills running down my spine about everything else."

"What everything else?" Tucker asked raising his hand.

"Being called a so called worldwide jerk?"

"You mean worldwide hero?"

"Shut it!" Danny warned glaring at his best friend.

"So, let's go back to your house. The teachers would probably think you have ghost duties or something."

Danny sighed in worry. "Okay."

On their way back to his house, Danny thought deeply of Phantom and Sam. Which one should he have chosen? Did he choose wrong or right?

Then without warning, they saw Skukler flying about then stopped in front of them. They boys gasped.

"Hey, wait at minute. Why didn't my ghost sense go off?"

"That's weird…"

"So much of you to walk in broad daylight ghost child!" Skulker smiled then let out his gun.

Danny gasped at the gun pointing right at him. His expression turned to rage and then he let out his hand and waited for a ghost ray to come out but…nothing.

Skulker's evil expression changed to confused. "Odd. Why is your ghost ray not blasting me right now?"

"I…don't…know."

"Well then it's not a fair fight. I'll see you when you have your ghost powers back child."

So Skulker smiled a little then flew off into the distance.

Danny looked at his hand in shock and confusion. "What the? Why didn't anything come out?"

"Let's check inside with the ghost catcher."

**A few moments later in the lab…**

"Odd…it's not here!" Tucker claimed.

Danny examined the room…nope, no ghost catcher.

Danny sighed in depression. "C'mon, let's go into my room and see if I can see him through the mirror."

A few moments later, Danny was looking through his mirror and not looking so happy, while Tucker sat on the bed also not looking too happy.

"Phantom? A-are you there? Phantom?"

"Jeez Danny, I thought you didn't like-"

"Just shut up!" Danny shouted as he faced Tucker then faced the mirror again.

He reached his hand out towards the still broken mirror; a small shard split his index finger. He saw the red drops of blood hit the carpet; he looked up at the mirror and still saw nothing.

He looked down in shame, he thought about the dreams that he had been having…were they a sign? Did Phantom still love him?

Tucker looked around the room as Danny tried to talk to Phantom, he gasped when he saw the ghost catcher by Danny's bed.

"Phantom….I…l-love you…"

Danny smiled a little then looked up at his still human reflection.

"OH COME ON! WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO COME OUT!?"

"Um Danny?"

"Tucker, be quiet! The quieter it is; the more chance I have of Phantom coming out!"

"Danny! Look over here!"

Danny looked at where Tucker was pointing through the mirror. He gasped then turned around and rushed to the ghost catcher.

"How did this get in here!?" Tucker asked pointing at it.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good feeling that Sam is involved in this…"

"Sam? What does she have against you? You're dating her, isn't that enough?"

"Probably not."

Within a matter of minutes, Danny and Tucker neared the two story building that consisted of 6 windows and a black tiled roof. There was a small garden surrounding a white concrete path that lead to the small stairs with black railing.

"Samantha! Come down here!" Danny called in anger.

Tucker gasped. "You know she hates being called that!"

"I know."

Sam was in her room with Phantom tied to a chair and his mouth was covered with a rag tied up at the back of his neck. He was sweating with fear as he saw the small dim brightness coming from the window and the candles kept the room lit only to see Sam's horrid face. (The room's in darkness…sort of…)

"Now to finish what you started a-"

"SAMNTHA!"

Sam gasped in horror and looked out the window to see Danny and Tucker looking right up at her. She glared at the both of the boys.

"YOU IDIOT! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!"

Sam came storming down and out the front door to face Danny and Tucker. She was growling heavily, this scared Tucker but he did not leave his spot.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"SAMANTHA! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PHANTOM!?"

"HE'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYMORE!" Sam shouted back at Danny.

Danny growled back then looked down in anger. "I THOUGHT YOU FRIGGEN LOVED ME YOU BITCH!"

"I DO LOVE YOU! AND I DON'T WANT PHANTOM COMING BETWEEN US!"

Without warning, Danny shoved Sam out of the way and ran inside and up the stairs to find Phantom.

Phantom screamed out Danny's name through the cloth covering his mouth as he saw Danny's shadow came into view.

"Phantom! Where are you?!"

Phantom shook the chair a little then Danny darted to Sam's room, Danny gasped in horror as he saw Phantom.

"Phantom! Are you okay?"

"Danny, look out!" Phantom yelled under the cloth.

Danny felt a large amount of pain hit his head; he collapsed onto the floor.

"DANNY!"

"SHUT UP YOU! YOU'RE NEXT!"

Phantom screamed as he saw Sam with a pistol in her hand. And without warning, Phantom shot loose of the ropes then fired an ecto-ray at her. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, causing a gunshot as the pistol hit the ground.

It barely missed him but it shot back against the mirror and was heading straight towards Phantom, he screamed and turned invisible. It passed right through him and struck Danny's shoulder.

Danny screamed in pain once more as Phantom immediately reacted to Danny's pain. Phantom quickly flew next to him and tried to take the bullets out. He managed to get one out but the other one was in too deep.

"P-phantom…"

Phantom's eyes started to fill with watery tears as he held Danny close.

"Oh Danny, I never EVER wanted this to happen! I never meant for you to die!"

"Phantom..." Danny said in a very weak voice.

"Danny! Don't die please! I love you!"

"Phantom…f-fuse b-back into me…."

"What? What will that- ohhhh..."

Phantom smiled then turned intangible once more and fused back into Phantom. And within a matter of seconds, Danny was back on his feet and the bullet shot right out of him.

Phantom then shot out of Danny then looked right at him.

They both gasped in amazement to see each other.

"Phantom I-"

"Danny…you're alive!"

Danny chuckled and looked down at himself. "I guess I am!"

The stared at each other then gave each other a brief intimated kiss; they smooched all over the bed. They didn't realise that Sam had survived the blast from Phantom. Sam groaned a little but tried not to make it sound like she was still alive, she reached for her gun and pointed it at the boys who were still making out.

"Goodbye Danny Phantom!" She whispered harshly.

**:D Don't you just love having the suspense?! I sure friggen do!**

**Tell me what you think! ^^**


	5. Guns and Blood

**Ello again! :) ready to see what happens next? Well I am! XD Oh, and did you see the drawing I did for the last scene? If not, just check it out on my dA account! ^^**

**Okay, on wif da chapter! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny opened his eyes for a second to see Sam push the trigger on the pistol, Danny shoved Phantom off his chest and protected him from the bullet. This made the bullet go right into Danny's chest; at the sight of his lover dying…Phantom's anger grew stronger by the second. He unleashed his power all over Sam, he punched her several times making her spill out blood and making more bruises on her arms and chest. Sam fought back with all her strength but it wasn't strong enough to defeat Phantom.

And at last, Phantom had Sam cornered. Phantom's hands lit up with fiery green anger, they started to look like fire crackling all over the place, Sam gasped at the sight…she did her best to look innocent but it didn't fool Phantom. Without warning, Phantom unleashed all his power on Sam which made a dent in Sam's cheek and made her smash against the wall almost breaking her spine.

Phantom's eyes were green with fury; he wanted to get rid of Sam once and for all. As Phantom was about to fire another burst of ecto energy at Sam, he felt a small tug on his shin. Danny was grasping for air, his throat was thinning by the second and blood poured out of his chest. The pain was just too unbearable for Danny.

Phantom bent down next to Danny to heal the wound but it was in too deep, he couldn't reach into his chest and get it. This caused many tears to run down Phantom's cheeks as well as Danny's, Phantom's fury returned and he turned around to see Sam weakly getting up from her fall. A few cracks of the wall fell on her, making her sneeze wildly, she rubbed her nose then saw her arms and legs, there were bruises everywhere and blood pooling out of some of the wounds. This made Sam feel a little dizzy, and Phantom tried to finish her off by freezing her in ice. Sam felt the chill all around her, the blood that was pooling out had stopped, and her nerves were going numb by the second.

Danny's heart rate was slowing down; he reached out for Phantom once more. Phantom could feel the pain that Danny was experiencing. He thought that he couldn't do anything to save the one he loved until he realized what he had done previously.

Danny looked up at Phantom who was smiling a great idea. Danny had no clue until Phantom disappeared and fused back into him. Danny floated up looking down with his eyes closed, the wounds he had gotten earlier were healing faster than the best antiseptic in the world, he felt the bullet shoot out of him and smash the mirror into tiny blades of glass that hit the frozen Sam and spilled all over the floor.

Sam's room lit up with the light shade color of green, Sam's heart rate and temperature were dropping by the minute. She could see that Danny was being healed by Phantom, she wanted to stop him but she couldn't. Sam fought furiously against the ice but she didn't have enough strength to break through it. The sound of a transforming boy echoed through the room and then…it went silent. The room was covered in darkness and only a small amount of light from the quarter moon slid through the dark red curtains.

Sam tried to scream but the freezing ice stopped her, Sam shook the ice all over the place, Danny thought she was a monster as well as Phantom did too. In his ghost form, Danny smiled an evil grin then blasted the wall where Sam had got thrown to earlier and flew out within milliseconds.

Sam felt like she was going to explode by this point, she vigorously shook the ice that contained her and then, with all the gravity shifted to one side of the huge block of ice, it fell and smashed Sam open but she still felt cold. She shivered and covered her chest with her bruised and bloody arms.

She screamed in pain and looked all around her room to see the mirror damaged, the smell of her blood dripping onto the ground, the pain of the cuts and bruises she got from Phantom and the taste of blood in her mouth. She choked on her own blood and started coughing out huge amounts of blood on her dark purple carpet; she leaned back but then cut herself on the broken wooden chair that held Phantom a while ago. She stood up in anger and looked at where she had got the splinters from the chair; she kicked the chair and then tripped over the rope and smacked her head against the bed frame of her bed. She fell unconscious.

**OMG I just love describing angst scenes! The blood, the gore, the cuts and most importantly the FURY!**

**Plz review guys!**


	6. Returned Home

**Ello Pitch Pearl luvers!Are you ready for another dose of Love Triangle? Well I certainly am! Especially when I'm listening to some really good love songs! ^_^**

**Alright, that's enough about me. On with the chapter! :)**

**P.S Sorry for the late update! ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The relieved couple split once more into two as soon as Danny landed in his room and transformed back into his human self.

"Wow, I can't believe that's all over."

"I know…now let's finish what we started." Phantom smiled in a gentle way.

Danny smiled in return as he gave Phantom a dazed look. Danny's hormones were already rising and they weren't even touching each other! (Like touching not "feeling" if you know what I mean (not the dirty way)).

They held hands, and smiled at each other.

"Finally."

"I know. We're finally away from my ex."

Phantom's dazed face turned to confused. "Uh, you do know that she fell in love with me and not you."

Danny chuckled in disbelief. "No, she had known me longer than you. And she didn't even know that my ghost half was a separate person, I didn't either."

"But, I noticed she started to fall for you when I got fused into you."

Danny sighed as if he was impatient. "I thought we were forgetting about Sam."

"We were, but…I was just asking if you knew that."

"Well I do now. Can we make out?"

Phantom shrugged in happiness then shoved Danny onto his bed and passionately locked lips with his partner. The hormones rising, the coldness around Danny's locked lips, the passion that was felt. They were having what they've wanted to have in a long, long time. Rubbing thighs and hips together as they groaned underneath the huge amount of passion and pressure, the feeling of freezing fingers going through Danny's jet black hair made him groan in pleasure, and the feel of a small bump underneath their crotches.

Suddenly, Danny started to feel a little pain in his chest, he moaned in pain as Phantom continued kissing him. Phantom knew it didn't sound like a pleasuring moan so he unlocked lips with Danny and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Danny? You okay?" Phantom asked as he caressed Danny's cheek.

Danny groaned a little more as he covered his stomach with his hands; the sharp pains were almost too much for Danny to handle. He almost fell off the bed as one of the sharp pains was worse than the gun shot he had got previously from Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the pain from before."

"But, why would it be in your stomach if Sam hit you higher than that?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well…describe the pain. Is it emotional or physical pain?"

Danny groaned a little more as another burst of pain came from within his chest. "I'm not s-sure."

Phantom felt Danny's forehead, his temperature seemed normal so it wasn't him that was causing the pain. Phantom thought deeply about this lower abdominal pain Danny was receiving for no reason whatsoever. Phantom had felt this sort of pain before and it wasn't caused by a previous gunshot…it was caused by something much better than that.

And without warning, Danny screamed in pain as a small wet patch developed on his jeans. (I'm not so good at these kinds of bits…) Danny panted a little then gasped at what he had done.

"Oh shit! I did not just do that!"

Phantom giggled and covered his mouth a little. "Yes you did. You just climaxed for the very first time."

Deep down, Danny felt like he was going to throw up, but the feelings of Phantom filled his minds with crazy but sexy ideas. Danny pushed Phantom onto his bed and sat on top of him.

"Why don't we make me do that again?" Danny said with an evil but yet sexy grin.

Phantom also had a sexy grin on his face just at the thought of that. Then Danny rubbed his chest vigorously but passionately with Phantom's. He moaned and almost screamed at the huge amount of pleasure that was running through his veins filled with green blood. Phantom arched his back up so Danny could see that he wanted more, Danny smiled gently then unzipped the first half of his hazmat suit. Danny ran his fingers down his hard yet delicate chest and past Phantom's small abs and almost reaching his pelvis.

They didn't know that Sam had survived this; she was well and truly only metres away from storming into the Fenton's house. Her blood was boiling from the coldness that she had received from Phantom earlier. He wounds had sealed the blood off so no more could come out. Her bruises had turned purple and her hair looked like a bush that hadn't been trimmed for months

"I'm going to kill the both of them if I have to!"

Sam stormed up the small stairs that led to the entrance and was about to knock furiously when Jazz opened it with a confused look on her face. Sam then realised that Jazz had heard her coming.

"Sam…are you okay?"

"No." she grumbled.

"Are you here to see Danny?" Jazz gasped at the state Sam was in. "My God! You're a mess! What happened?" she asked as she let Sam come in and sit on the couch in need of rest.

"Firstly, yes I am. Secondly, Of course I'm a mess, Danny and his stupid ghost half tried to kill me."

Jazz gasped then Maddie entered the room drinking some green tea. She dropped her mug which caused it to hatter in front of her. Maddie gasped at the sight of Sam, she was covered in bruises, old blood and many wounds, her hair was a complete mess and her outfit was ripped several times by the look of it.

"Sam! What-what happened!?"

Maddie rushed to Sam's side and felt her head.

"Danny. That's what."

Maddie gasped at the thought of it. "Why would Danny do such a thing? He loves you."

"Exactly, why would he want to hurt you since he loves you?" Jazz added.

"Because he still loves Phantom!"

Maddie and Jazz gasped (wow, there's a lot of gasping in this chapter! XD)

"That's impossible! He still loves you! He proved it!"

"That's not possible Sam. My little brother would never hurt your feelings. He even said he wouldn't!"

Sam moved a little which caused pain throughout her body, Maddie immediately ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a wet wipe to help make her look better.

***sigh* I know, a bad place to end the chapter but I have to go to bed! Well, according to my mum, I wouldn't mind staying up a little more to write some more! XD**

**Anyway, plz review!**


	7. Not Again

**Hiya! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had homework -.- But I'm free now to just fit in a lovely chapter of Love Triangle! ^^**

**Enjoy da chapter! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"I don't understand this Sam, why would Danny try to kill you?"

Sam sniffled a little as she wiped her nose. "Because he doesn't love me, I'm telling you he still loves Phantom!"

Maddie ran back into the living room with a damp rag in her hand, she sat back down with her.

"Sam, this will help make you feel better."

She sniffled then smiled, but the thoughts of Danny and Phantom being together made her tears turn into a pool of sadness. She smacked her face then pointed rapidly towards the stairs.

"Danny's up there, with Phantom. I'm sure of it!"

"Let's go!"

Jazz started running up the stairs while Maddie held Sam gently and caressed her wounds as they followed Jazz up the stairs and towards Danny's room.

Meanwhile, Danny and Phantom were at the breaking point of bursting with pleasure and reaching the next stage of their relationship. Their shirts were off, their hair was a mess and their pants were lowered to their knees. Danny felt the heat and pressure rising in his lower abdomen; he was going to burst in pain and pleasure. But all that calmed down when Jazz slammed the door open and screamed out his name.

Jazz looked up and screamed, she covered her eyes as they started to swell up. She ran into her room while Danny and Phantom screamed in shock, they could her moans of pain from Sam and another pair of footsteps. They both knew well enough that those other pair of feet weren't going to reveal someone or something good.

So the couple rushed as they threw their clothes at each other and whipped them back on but unfortunately, they weren't fast enough and Maddie caught them almost running around like idiots she thought.

Danny fixed up his hair while Phantom quickly zipped up the last few inches of his hazmat suit. Maddie and Sam's expressions frightened the two boys, they stepped back towards the wall as Maddie and Sam slowly walked up to them in fury.

"Should we make a run for it?" Phantom asked quickly

"You two aren't running anywhere!" Maddie ordered.

Danny smiled. "Of course we're not going to run mum." Danny looked at Phantom who was terrified and confused. "We're going to fly!"

Phantom smiled as he finally figured out what Danny had meant, he lifted Danny gently but quickly off the ground then flew right through the glass window and since he forgot to turn intangible, Phantom had broken the glass into tiny shards. A few of these shards had landed into Sam and Maddie's skin, they groaned in pain and shielded their eyes from the rest of the sharp flying glass that flew in every direction.

Phantom didn't realise that some of the glass was actually in him; he started to moan in pain as they neared the beach. Danny looked up at Phantom's gorgeous face, he just wanted to kiss him like it was the end of the world but then something hit him, he felt pain and this time it wasn't pleasure pain. It was real pain.

Danny felt something warm drip down his arm; he looked down and saw the red blood running down his arm and onto the ground below. He narrowed his eyes to where the blood was coming out; he saw a shard of glass sticking into his soft skin as well as heaps more blood than the blood that was dripping down his arm.

The pain for Phantom was much worse than the shard in Danny's arm. Phantom had a larger shard of glass in his neck as well as another shard of glass in his forearm; he could feel the coolness of the blood that also dripped. If you were watching them from a distance, you could see small drops of red and green blood dripping from them.

Phantom's heart was beating slower and slower by the second, he couldn't heal the wounds while he was flying, Phantom's eyelids felt extremely heavy. Danny could feel the gravity taken over them both. He looked up then used his hands to try and wake him up, but the pain was just too much for him. They fell near a small unpopular and old jetty that hadn't been used for years. There was even an old shrimp boat still hanging on to the jetty and gently rocking back and forth against the wind and the small tide.

Danny fell unconscious as well as Phantom due to his pain being much more unbearable than Danny's.

All that Danny could see was darkness, and then he could see Sam…and a small version of himself then a small version of Sam.

The two lovely children were playing around and chasing each other, they looked at about 8 or 9. Danny looked at Sam who looked much older than she was now, she was already starting to have wrinkles around her eyes, and even with make-up on he could still tell.

"Hey husband, how have you been? Want to make more little versions of ourselves?"

Danny started to back away from the children and Sam.

"What's the matter? You can't go with you silly ghost half." She laughed. "You're meant to be with the opposite sex so we humans can reproduce and make more little versions of ourselves."

"Is this place crazy or is it just me?" Danny asked as he neared the edge of a cliff which turned out to be the edge of the Earth.

Danny looked back and gasped, he turned around to see the tow children and Sam nearing him. He watched in amazement and horror as their eyes turned blood red, they chanted a few words to Danny as they walked closer and closer towards him, Danny backed away but he was less than a quarter of an inch to falling to his death.

"Stay with us. This is the right way. Stay with us. This is the right way."

Danny screamed then jumped for his life, he screamed then woke up. Phantom moaned then turned around.

"Not yet Danny, I need a few more winks of this sexy dream I'm having…"

Danny looked at him in confusion then noticed where Phantom's hand was. Danny almost gagged but then he smiled and kissed Phantom on the forehead.

"Okay, after you get up then. We'll make your pleasant dream come true once you wake up."

Danny smiled briefly then leaned on a smooth but hard and odd shaped rock. Phantom's eyes sprung open and then he jumped on Danny and roared almost like an animal, but in a sexy way.

"Let's do it. Let's do it like it's the end of the world."

Phantom's lips rubbed vigorously against Danny's, down below they were hardening. The pleasure was near and when they were about to take each other's clothes off…a green blast smashed Phantom against a hard rough rock that made a crack like sound in his spine.

"Not again!" Danny cried.

**Yeah seriously, AGAIN?! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE WRONG WIF DEEZ PEOPLE!? CAN'T THEY JUST ACCEPT THAT DANNY'S IN LOVE WITH HIS GHOST HALF? JEEZ!**

**By the way, that's just to make the story longer lol ^_^**

**Plz review!**


	8. Blasted

***drools* Mmm onions…need more onions…need more-oh, hey there! ^_^ Sorry, I just had some yummy onion for dinner with a yummy spicy sauce… Mmm now my throat's burning… :)**

**LOL enough about my favourite food! XD On with zee chapter!**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Daniel Fenton, you are coming home with us this instant!" Maddie called through the loudspeaker of the Fenton flyer along with Sam.

Sam was extremely angry at Danny; all that she wanted to do was rip Phantom's head off and have Danny for her own benefit and change what sex he should be interested in. Her bruises and wounds still looked severe but Maddie did all she could do to help make them look tidier. Her hair looked a little neater than before and she was still wearing the same clothes as before, you could still see the blood stains on them. Some of the stains were still pure red due to some of her wounds being that bad.

Maddie on the other hand, was furious at her son and what he has done to himself. At first, she was proud of Danny having saved the world using his ghost half but now all she wanted to do was melt down Phantom and study the remains of him.

Both girls had the same thing in mind…to destroy Phantom once and for all as well as teaching Danny to be interested in girls again.

Danny gasped then started running to where Phantom had got blasted to, his spin was severely broken. He couldn't move at all and he was too weak to fix it. Danny ran up to him and caressed a large cut on his leg that Phantom had got while being blasted away from Danny.

Phantom was grasping for air, he caressed Danny's cheek as his eyes started to feel heavy. He wasn't strong enough to defend his soul mate; tears of sadness ran down Danny's cheeks as extremely bad things came to mind. He thought that Phantom was going to die and he would have to live with Sam for the rest of his life. He didn't want to do that; he would even sacrifice his own life to save the one he loves the most. Danny stood up while Phantom's throat was closing slowly, Danny's sadness turned into anger and fury. He turned around to see Maddie preparing the gun once more while still in the Fenton flyer with Sam.

"YOU BITCHES LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Danny this is for your own good!" Maddie called back through the loudspeaker.

"You're going the wrong way! This isn't the right path for you to follow Danny! The path you should be going down is my path!" Sam yelled through the loudspeaker.

Danny growled at the both of them, he kneeled back down and picked up Phantom using all the strength he had in him. Danny started to run but he had no idea where he was meant to be running to.

"Danny…?" Phantom called quietly and softly as he tried to keep his eyes open. He put a hand against Danny's chest. "You can do it, you can do it for us…" he smiled gently.

Danny looked down at Phantom as his energy was thinning by the second; Danny smiled briefly then looked at what was ahead of him.

"Don't worry Phantom." Danny exclaimed as he took another breath. "We're going to get out of this."

Phantom smiled. "Of course we will…"

Danny heard that Phantom's voice was starting to sound croaky; Phantom was dying by the second. So while Danny had no idea where to go, he decided to set Phantom down for a moment then see if Maddie and Sam were still chasing them.

"Danny…I can't do this…"

"Yes we can Phantom; we just have to stay strong." Danny stated as kneeled down and placed a hand on Phantom's shoulder. "I know we will…"

"Just remember Danny that I will…always…be inside of you."

"Inside of you?" Danny asked. "That's it!"

Phantom looked up at Danny in confusion…"W-what?"

"Don't say anything Phantom, I'm going in."

"But…I must…get into…you…f-fir-"

Then a burst of pain came from his chest, his heart was failing. Phantom screamed as the pain filled his body.

"It works either way Phantom." Danny smiled.

"But…you're n-not. OW! S-strong…enough…"

Danny looked right through Phantom's glowing green eyes and cupped his chin with both his hands then smiled briefly. "I'll do anything to defend you."

Danny pecked him on the lips then sunk his head into Phantom's chest; Danny fusing into Phantom was working. Phantom looked up for a short moment to see Danny's head going into his chest, he felt like his entire body was being pumped full of water until Danny was completely fused into him.

Then out of nowhere, the Fenton flyer appeared. Maddie and Sam saw Phantom on the ground but Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie demanded.

"He must have run off like a chicken. At least he left Phantom for us to kill."

Maddie set up the 200 degrees Celsius laser and aimed it at Phantom.

Phantom's eyes shot open and then Phantom used what he could of Danny's energy to blast Maddie and Sam far away over the ocean an into it.

Phantom sighed in relief but his spine was still broken, Danny's energy wasn't strong enough to heal it. The only thing it did heal was a small bruise on his arm.

He tried to fly but he needed more energy and there was no one to help him but then Phantom had an idea. If Phantom's spine's broken and Danny's wasn't, then Danny would be okay to walk them both back to somewhere safe!

So Phantom did all he could to transform back into Danny Fenton, and after a few tries it worked. Danny smiled then stood up and felt he back, it seemed to him that his spine was in good condition but Phantom's wasn't. So Danny happily walked back to where they were earlier.

**Yeah..I'll end it there for now but I will be updating 3 times a week if that makes the story a little better! :)**

**Plz review! :D**


	9. Test Tubes

**Alright, in case I didn't tell you earlier because my memory's a bit tied to GIMP at the moment, I'll be updating this story 3 times a week (Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday). And I also might make a comic with one of the chapters, I'll hold a poll which will expire on December 23****rd**** before Christmas. The chapter with the most votes I'll do a comic on. I'll also be doing this on DeviantART :)**

**But for now, another chapter of Love Triangle! ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Instead of hiding in the same place they were before, Danny ran as fast as he could towards the school. It was twilight times; Danny thought it was around 2 or 3 am.

Not long later, the specter speeder (there's two words for it) returned and searched all along the coastline but saw nothing. They even had the front lights on full blast but still there was no sign of neither of the boys. Sam growled then folded her arms, a small amount of pain was felt near her elbow.

"This cannot be happening!" she grumbled.

Maddie sighed in anger. "We'll have to search in the morning."

"But they could be anywhere! Phantom can fly you know!"

Maddie smiled briefly. "We blasted Phantom, I'm sure they haven't gone far and by morning they'd be lucky if they reached the border of the city. We'll sleep for the rest of the night and once it's sunrise, we'll search again."

Sam crossed her arms harshly as Maddie steered the specter speeder towards the Fenton house where Sam had slept that night in Jazz's room with Jazz (lol obviously).

At the Casper High school, Danny was still in his human form as well as Phantom still being fused inside of him. Phantom managed to turn invisible so Danny could get inside but Phantom couldn't take much more and neither could Danny. Danny sat next to a hall of lockers and held his gut as if the pain from Phantom was taking over him.

Phantom was talking Danny through his mind due to Phantom being his ghost half and unable to change form.

"D-Danny….?"

"What is it Phantom?" Danny asked while trying to ignore the pain he was experiencing.

"I need to heal myself…"

Danny sighed in regret. "Phantom…I'm sorry…this is my entire fault."

"What are you talking about?" Phantom asked through Danny's mind.

"Well...it's just that…"

Suddenly, a burst of pain exploded form Danny's chest and it wasn't pleasurable pain.

"Let's go find the bathroom."

Luckily they didn't lock all the doors on the inside, just the front and back. So all the doors on the inside were open. Danny struggled on his way to get there; he tasted blood in his mouth as he opened the door that led to the boy's bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and saw Phantom; they were both getting weaker by the minute. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't think of anything that could save the both of them. And they both knew very well that splitting themselves again wouldn't help at all.

"Danny…"

"Phantom…what are we going to do now?"

Danny reached out towards Phantom, he did the same. His face looked a mess; there were bruises on his forehead and cheeks. There was a scar still fresh with green blood on his cheek; Phantom felt the stinging pain from it ever since he got it from the blast.

"I would sacrifice myself for you…"

"I would too…" Phantom said with a weak smile.

"But, how will we get ourselves better? There's nothing good in a school."

Phantom gasped with amazement as he realised what was actually in the school. "The science lab!

"What's in the science lab?"

Phantom face palmed. "Lab equipment! There might be something in there to heal us!"

"Hey, you're right!" Danny smiled brightly.

So Danny dashed out of the boy's bathroom them zipped into the science lab but he wasn't sure what her was looking for.

"Um Phantom? What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Phantom then forced Danny's body over to a small cupboard in front of the chalkboard, he opened it up to see a test tube rack full of full test tubes and all of them had different colours.

"What do I do with them?"

"Drink one."

"Are you nuts!? How is drinking something possibly deadly going to heal us?"

"I remember one time while you were sleeping during science class; your science teacher was experimenting on how to heal the dead. I can't remember what exact one worked but I'm positive that it wasn't these three." Phantom explained through Danny's mind then pointing to the orange, light blue and grey one.

"Well, that just leaves the dark green one and the dark yellow one. Which one do you think it was?"

"Hold on, I'll try and remember what he said…" Phantom gasped. "He didn't say! He came to wake you up!"

Danny face palmed in anger. "Idiot! Why did he do that!? He was that close to giving the answer!"

"Then the bell rang so, yeah. No one knows the answer; we're going to have to try for ourselves."

"But Phantom, I don't want to die and I don't want you to die."

"I know you don't but would you rather die than live with Sam?"

Danny's eyes narrowed at the thought of her. "Alright, I'll do it. For us."

Danny closed his eyes as he picked up one of the test tubes. He didn't want to know what the colour was. He opened up his mouth then quickly tipped the whole contents of the test tube into his mouth; he quickly swallowed then fell to the floor unconscious as well as Phantom.

When sunrise arrived, Danny's eyes shot open faster than the faster lightning bolt. The test tube worked, he sprung on his feet and smiled with relief and happiness.

"It worked! I feel normal again!"

"Danny, transform and I'll see if it fully worked."

So Danny did transform and as he predicted, all the wounds had disappeared. The scar on Phantom's cheek had gone back to his normal slightly tanned skin, and his suit was all patched up like brand new.

"Wow! You're right, it did in fact work!"

"Which one did we use?"

"Let's split first and then we'll see what one you drank."

"Well, alright then…"

Then Phantom with ease dropped out of Danny's body and floated gratefully beside his lover.

Danny approached the cupboard to see one empty test tube and another test tube full of dark yellow liquid.

"So I drank the green one?"

"Looks like," Phantom smiled.

Suddenly, the both heard the front doors of the school open. Phantom grabbed Danny quickly but gently then dashed out the window while turning invisible at the same time.

**Hmm I wonder what's going to happen next! Find out on Thursday! ^_^**


	10. Vlad Plasmius Has Returned

**Hiya! ^^ Another amazing chapter of Love Triangle comin up and then again on Saturday then Tuesday and…oh you get the point! XD So this is chapter…10, right? Yeah, I think I'm right ^_^ Hmm…I wonder how long this story is going to be, like, will it have over 20 chapters or something!? And I know this may be a little early but I was wondering…how should I end the story? With Danny and Phantom flying into the sunset? With Sam dead and Danny's parents leaving town for good as well as Danny and Phantom being like 18? I don't know, these are just suggestions!**

**Anyway, enough about the ending. How about another chapter? XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Phantom flew all the way up to Wisconsin to get into Vlad's ghost portal and into the ghost zone. They figured that Danny's parents wouldn't expect them there since they had assumed that Vlad's portal had exploded after Danny defeated him for good well, he thought he defeated him…

Phantom flew into Vlad's lab then set Danny down as well as turning visible again, they felt relieved and excited that it was all over and they can finally have what they have been waiting for a long, long time.

They both understood relatively well that they were too young for this sort of thing but hey, how can you blame them? They're in love and that's what matters the most. It doesn't matter; it's not doing any harm to anyone is it?

"Well, let's go then." Phantom smiled feeling his hormones already rising.

"But Phantom wait, where are we meant to hide in the ghost zone? I'm sure there will be no one in the ghost zone to accept what we'll be doing."

Phantom smirked as he put his hands on his hips. "Danny, does it matter? We're in love! How about Box Lunch?"

"Oh, that's just gross."

"I know that, but they ignored everyone and went on with it. Danny, ignore what everyone else says. You need to think about what matters the most about us."

Danny thought deeply, he smiled when he realised that Phantom was right about their relationship. Who cares what other people think, it doesn't matter if you're 15 and wanting to do it. You've reached puberty, which makes it a little better…right? Danny thought.

Phantom laughed a little. "C'mon, let's go before I get turned off."

Danny chuckled at the sound of that. "Yeah, let's go."

Phantom smiled in return then gently picked up his partner and zipped into the ghost portal. They didn't know that Vlad had actually returned from Space, he had minor injuries from the disasteroid but nothing majorly broken. He smirked evilly as he came out from the shadows of the lab, he had seen the couple fly in and Vlad was ready for revenge on the both of them.

Vlad transformed into his buff like ghost form with long grey and red flowing cape and sharp canine teeth which made some people mistaken him for a vampire. He laughed out loud evilly then dashed through the portal to defeat the both of them once and for all.

On their way to a good hiding place, Danny had realised that his 16th birthday was coming up soon. Phantom's birthday was a few months after, he would actually be 2 years old but his appearance, height and weight is meant to represent the very same of Danny's. Phantom is pretty much Danny's ghostly twin but of course they weren't brothers, otherwise then that would be really weird and uncomfortable. Don't ask why.

"Hey Phantom, My 16th birthday's coming up."

"Really? Whoa man, I forgot to get you a present!" he joked.

Danny laughed. "That's okay Phantom but, I was wondering…um maybe we could-"

Then a blast of pink ecto energy hit them both and made them fly and hit their selves against a hard brick wall which was the ghost king's castle. Phantom didn't feel as much pain as Danny did, his eyes flashed green as he looked up at the evil, vampire-like ghost that he had defeated in the past. Phantom dashed up to him and punched his chin which made a crunch sound like the sound of the crunchiest potato chip being crunched on.

The power of Phantom's punch made Vlad fly and hit against the very same wall where Danny and Phantom had got blasted to. Danny opened his eyes weakly to see his archenemy only a few feet across from him, Vlad smiled an evil grin as his hands started to glow bright pink but a glowing green energy blast smacked Vlad's face, it caused a dent in his cheek and it looked like Phantom had damaged Vlad's jaw.

"Alright you tow whelps, no more nice Plasmius. It's time for the mean Plasmius!" he announced very loudly.

Danny managed to squeeze out a little laugh. "Some fruit loop you are Vlad."

Vlad growled viciously then he grabbed Danny by the neck and used all his power to kill the boy, Phantom gasped then zoomed in and punched, kicked and zapped Vlad in fury. Phantom's eye's flashed a brighter green every time Vlad laid a finger on his partner.

"Get your stinking hands off my partner you ugly fruit loop!"

Vlad growled "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

From a distance, he could hear Danny laughing. He turned around to see Danny getting up holding a hand against his head from the blast while laughing and smirking.

"Seriously Vlad, I thought you got that round about the second time I told you that, when you made my cousin."

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! DANIEL YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR PUNY OLDER SISTER!"

"Hey! Don't call her puny! She's too smart to be like that! It's you who's the dumb one."

"I'm not dumb!"

"Really?" Phantom asked sarcastically as he approached Vlad from behind. "I think this might make you even dumber!"

Vlad turned around, only to see Phantom punching his face inwards. A loud scream of pain was heard halfway across the ghost zone. Vlad was punched much further than before and this left Phantom enough time to grab Danny and fly off to somewhere else safe.

"Phew, man that was close."

"I know, wow so much for us to just have our way with each other."

**I know right? Jeez what does it take to just leave them alone? Well at least Vlad's out of their way now and did Danny say something about his 16****th**** birthday?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Leaving

**Hey again, I've been noticing that the chapters have been a little too short lately so I'm going to make them about 4 pages long so that means about 1,500 words each chapter or if it's all bunched up, I'll still make them 4 pages long.**

**Anyway, sorry it's a little late but I've been out and home all day and also chattin to friends and doin a GIMP picture as well as mi parents -_-**

**This chapter is meant to be a few minor events but mainly Danny's 16****th**** birthday and maybe Phantom's 2****nd**** birthday if I'm making it that long.**

**So, on with the longer chapter! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It was hard for them, they just wanted to complete the final stage of their relationship but no matter where they hid or what they did, someone or something would get in their way.

Phantom was getting sick and tired of this, he wondered if they could do this on his 16th instead. Well, they'd be the only two celebrating it as well. It wouldn't be one of those big fancy parties with balloons, cake and lots of people. It would just be the two of them enjoying a nice little snack somewhere safe and quiet.

After an hour of flying around the ghost zone, they flew through a purple floating door which led to a small room with what seemed to be empty and clean. Phantom set his partner down while thinking about what they should do until Danny's 16th. It was only a few days away so what would they do? Hide until then? Or make out until then?

Somehow, both options were not as satisfying as they thought. Even with them being in the same room with small amounts of hormones being released it still wasn't enough to entertain the both. They done nothing for about a day and a half

"This is lame."

"I know." Danny answered sitting across the room from him while leaning against the wall.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Well why don't we…you know..?"

Phantom blushed a deep red. "Uhh….maybe not today."

Danny's feeling changed to upset and confused as well as his expression. "What? Why not? We're finally alone and you don't want to do it?"

"Well I do but it's just that…there's not uh…bed in here..?"

Danny stood up and looked furious as he folded his arms impatiently. "Is that so? So I suppose for us to have a little fun we need to have a bed?!"

"What?" Phantom asked confused as he stood up as well. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, and how about yesterday huh? And the day before that? We were underneath an abandoned jetty and we were both in the mood for it! And how about in the ghost zone when we were near the ghost kings castle?"

"No, Danny. That's not what I meant!"

Danny shook his hands in anger; he covered his eyes in shame. "I've wanted to do this with you and you just too…ugh picky! I thought we mattered the most!"

"We do, it's just that we need a comfy place to-"

"Oh, is that all? So in order to be happy we need a comfy place!?"

"Danny, you're overreacting. Calm down." Phantom pleaded.

"I am not! I just want to have fun with you and you want to make a fuss about it!"

Phantom approached Danny with caution and fully aware that Danny could hurt him. Danny's face was red with fury and disappointment.

"Danny look, I want to but I'm just not ready for this. C'mon Danny, you're nearly 16 and I'm not even two years old yet. "

"You'll be two years old in March, it's January now." Danny stated crossing his arms and turning away.

"Danny, I think we're just going through a rough patch in our relationship."

"Take me home."

Phantom's eyes were wide open with shock. "A-are you sure? But what about Sam and your parents?"

"I'm sure Jazz will understand…now take me home." Danny demanded.

Phantom turned his back to Danny; he refused to go back there. He knew what dangers are still lurking there this very minute.

"I won't."

"What?!"

Danny turned around to see Phantom looking the other way while folding his arms and refusing to do that. "You'd better do it, or I'm gunna….s-scream or something!"

Phantom laughed at the sound of Danny doing that. "Pfft, isn't that what you're doing to me now?"

Danny's mouth was open with confusion. "Wait what? Look, either take me home or I'll never sleep with you!"

Phantom turned around, this made Danny smile and feel a little better inside but Phantom still didn't look pleased at what Danny was trying to do.

"No. And besides, there's a good chance that we will do it if we're in the same room together."

Danny growled then turned his back to Phantom. "Fine, if you won't take me, then I'll take myself!"

Phantom gasped and saw Danny dashing out the door before he could protest, Phantom growled as his patience thinned. He quickly followed after Danny who was trying to make his way there as fast as he could.

He was using his arms as if he was doing freestyle but it was no use, it only got him a few metres away from the door that he came out from. Danny was panting due to loss of energy; he then heard that same door slam open then shut. He knew well enough that was Phantom chasing after him, but right behind him without any sense was Vlad Plasmius.

Phantom was about to dash towards Danny when he heard the sound of a deep croaky voice on his shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't the other half of Danny?"

Phantom gasped as he turned his head to the evil ugly face of red beady eyes and that dent in his cheek.

Danny was unaware that Phantom was getting destroyed by Vlad, he just assumed that it was another random ghost attack from Skulker or some other ghost that he hated but surprisingly, his ghost sense didn't go off. Maybe it was Valerie saving him from Phantom, Danny thought. But then he realised that his ghost sense was part of Phantom's body, not his.

But still, Danny carried on as fast as he could while using all the energy he had left to get back to the Fenton portal.

**At Danny's house…**

Jack was sound asleep in a chair in front of the ghost portal with a ghost weapon in his lap; his snoring was heard from upstairs in the kitchen where Jazz was quietly studying the problems of troubled teens so she could somehow help Danny with his problems if he ever returned.

Meanwhile, Maddie was out the back, testing all the weapons on the Fenton flyer (or specter speeder), she had to re-adjust a few but the old ones somehow worked the best and the new ones were still malfunctioning. She was doing this so if Phantom ever returned, she would be ready for him.

About half an hour later downstairs in the lab, Jack was startled awake by Danny being blasted out of the portal.

Danny was on the ground holding his head in pain and annoyance. "Yeah that's right Skulker, hunt me again why don't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Danny! You're alright!" Jack announced.

Jazz jumped at the sound of Danny returning home, she immediately dropped her book then zipped downstairs to hug her little brother tightly.

"Danny! Oh thank god you're home!"

"Yeah, can you let go of me now? Because I kind of need air so I can survive?"

Jazz eyes wide opened with realisation. She quickly let go of Danny and grinned politely. At that same time, Jack was running upstairs to tell Maddie that Danny had returned home.

Jazz bent down a little to caress Danny's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Jazz, you're not my mum."

"I'm just trying to help Danny. You've been through an awful lot lately."

"You're telling me."

About a minute or so later, they both heard their parents dashing down the stairs and Jack collapsing onto the floor on his way down. Maddie however, was armed and ready for action. She wanted to kill phantom once and for all.

She turned her head in almost every direction until one of her directions was Danny and Jazz.

"Oh, my baby boy! You're alive!"

Danny folded his arms in disappointment. "Uh yeah, can we forget that any of that Phantom stuff ever happened?" Danny asked sounding annoyed.

"What?" Jack asked standing up on his small two feet.

"Danny, what are you talking about? I though you loved him?" Jazz stated holding him by his shoulders.

Danny knocked Jazz's hands off and started to head upstairs but Maddie stopped him and demanded why and where was Phantom.

"Danny, where's phantom? And why are you acting like this? You're meant to be the hero."

Danny growled at his mum then shoved her out of the way so he could get upstairs. Maddie gasped at her son's behaviour, she stormed up to him and shoved him against the wall.

"Look Danny, where is Phantom? That is all I'm asking."

"I don't know, probably still coming or something!"

"What happened between you two?" Jazz asked politely.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Maddie let go of Danny and looked confused.

Danny then walked upstairs and into his room where he started to cry softly with his pillow getting drenched.

**At Vlad's mansion…**

Vlad had finally got what he had wanted, a son. But he still had one more plan up his sleeve; he wanted a half ghost son.

"What are you going to do to me?" Phantom asked sounding upset and angry while chained to the wall with bruises all over him.

"Nothing, you're bait."

"What!?"

"The plan's simple. Danny feels ashamed to have let you go so he searches everywhere for you, he realises that I have kidnapped you then he comes here to see you being injured badly by me and then he'll forgive you. He would want you to be set free and I give him the price."

Phantom gasped at realising what Vlad wants. "You want both of us!"

"Exactly boy, as soon as he arrives, he'll never see anyone again!" Vlad announce loudly and evilly.

Phantom looked down and closed his eyes as they started to fill with tears; he regretted every single wrong word he had ever said to Danny. This was his entire fault, this is what he had made and unfortunately, he couldn't resolve it.

Then Vlad walked off to go upstairs while Phantom sulked in his watery green tears and glowing green blood.

***sniffle* Danny, Phantom…HOW COULD YOU!? YOU TWO WERE PERFECTLY FINE AND THEN YOU BLEW IT! DX DX**

**Let's hope the next chapter will be much happier than this gloomy and…*sniffle* horrifying one..**

**P-please review.. **


	12. Pressure

**Ello guys again, I'm a bit tired at the moment because my class just went on a 5 hour hike so I'm doing the best I can to squeeze this, a drawing, a rehearsal for my panel presentation and a chapter for A Matter Of Time. Let's see how well I do in just 5-no, make that 4 hours because I need to have a shower at 8pm along with dinner always just before that! X(**

**Alright, well…this is going to be fun because I promised at least 1,500 words. X( Sorry, I'm just tired and this panel presentation is TOMORROW! AND IF I FAIL, I MIGHT HAVE TO REPEAT YEAR 9! DX and what's worse is that it's at 10.30 in da morning! But there's one good side to tomorrow, I only have to be there for 10-15 minutes so that'll leave me with plenty of time to update much faster.**

**Alright, I need to shut up now. Because it's time for another chapter! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny sulked quietly for two hours until a Goth girl came into his room. She looked way better than a few days ago, her hair was down and she was wearing black pants with a green and purple shirt, a quite unusual mix of colours.

Sam walked over to Danny; he buried his face deeper into the feathery soft pillow that was covered by a blue coloured cover which was wet with Danny's salty tears.

"Danny?"

"Leave me alone!" Danny mumbled over the pillow.

"It's okay Danny. I'm not going to hurt you."

Danny pouted while still with his head resting deep within the pillow. "I left you twice for Phantom and you are willing to forgive me?"

Sam sighed in an annoyed tone then sat down on Danny's bed next to his leg. "Danny, I forgive you for what you have done and I apologize."

Danny's sulking stopped, he raised his head from his pillow quite fast, and he was confused with Sam's apology. He had a very confused look on his face.

"Wait, what? I don't understand."

Sam looked down and smiled. "I know that you were only testing me."

"Testing you with what?" Danny asked sitting up properly.

Sam giggled a little with a hand over mouth. "Well, you were testing out my anger and you succeeded."

"But, why aren't you made at me?"

"Because I realised how angry I would get if either me or you did the wrong thing in our relationship."

Danny assumed that Sam thought that they broke up, but it looks like she didn't. So Danny went with the flow to make sure that Sam wouldn't get mad at him again.

"Oh, must have been then. Well, I'm sorry too Sam. For how I acted and behaved like that to you. I wasn't thinking straight."

Sam folded her arms and smirked at him. "It must have been the hormones raising inside of you that were causing the tension."

Danny had actually realised that there was actually tension in their relationship after all, but he thought Phantom looked a lot cuter and hotter than Sam and Paulina combined. Unfortunately, he knew all too well that Phantom was either after him or killing himself. He couldn't do anything to save the one he truly loved.

Sam twirled her fingers around each other while looking down at the ground, thinking of what she should do next, she a vague smile on her face.

"Danny…"

Danny cocked his head and looked at Sam and waited for what Sam was going to say to him next.

She had a devilish and desire look on her face as she turned her head to see him, Danny looked a little worried. He moved back but only very slow so Sam wouldn't think that he was moving away. She grinned a devilish smile then jumped onto Danny and held his arms back sinking into the bed.

"Danny, let's do it." She demanded.

"Oh, uh well maybe later in life like maybe when we get married or when we're legally allowed to do this-"

Danny couldn't finish the sentence; his lips were smothered with purple lipstick and a small drenched tongue waiting for entry into Danny's mouth. He tried to break free, but Sam's hands were too strong for his weak strength. She rubbed one of her knees against his crotch and that's when it hit her. She realised that Danny wasn't turned on.

"Danny? Why isn't your-you know, not going up?"

Danny had enough of this, he sat up and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not in the mood, I told you that!"

Sam gasped at his behaviour, but didn't hesitate to yell and get mad at him again.

She spoke with an innocent voice. "But, why not?"

"I'm just, tired that's all. I need energy if I want to do this with you."

Sam smiled then got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Alright Danny, I'll see you in the morning. Just remember, I'm your first and last." She claimed while having a devil like smile on her face as she left and closed the door behind her.

Danny looked up at the sound of those words being said, he felt worried but he wanted to find Phantom and apologize. But like he said before, he was tired. So he slept for the rest of the night.

He didn't realise that his alarm clock was set; he was startled by the loud beeping sound only inches away from his irritated ears. He clenched his fist then turned it off; thank god it was only Saturday, only one day left until his 16th.

As he went downstairs still wearing his purple pyjamas, he was worried if Sam had remembered what she had told him last night. He was certain that she didn't forget and why would he even doubt it? It wouldn't even make him feel better than he really was now.

"Morning Danny boy!" His father called out from the living room sewing a little cushion up.

Danny yawned and looked at his Dad sitting brightly and cheerfully with the blinds almost open all the way and making Danny's pupils shrink fast.

But of course they came back to normal size as he entered the slightly dark kitchen where Jazz was fully dressed and rushing her breakfast, she almost spilled her oats all over the table.

Danny got out his breakfast which was his usual toast with a little bit of butter and as soon as he sat down, Jazz looked up then ran to her brother to give him a kiss goodbye. By the time you knew it, she was already out the door and revving her engine to get to her college studies at the library.

Danny sighed as he cut the hot crunchy bread in half; a small amount of melted butter fell onto the plate. Danny's stomach growled at him as he watched the butter ooze onto the small white plate.

"Alright stomach, I'll eat already!" He shouted at his stomach.

He gobbled his breakfast down then dashed back upstairs to get dressed and leave before Sam could get there and try to be Danny's first.

While Danny was midway through putting his jeans on, he heard a loud knock on the front door. He could hear this because he had left his door pretty much wide open.

"Oh shit! I have to hurry!" he claimed.

He rushed to his drawer to find his plain white socks and at that very same time, Sam was chatting a little to his father about the cushion he was making.

"Oh shucks girl, just go up and see your boyfriend before he starts making wild jokes about his ghost half."

Sam giggled with a hand over mouth. "Well, actually first I wanted to ask you something very important."

Jack leaned down next to Sam to hear her more clearly.

Sam stepped back a few long inches. "Uh, personal space please?"

"Oh, well uh I'm not sure about personal space. It has nothing to do with ghosts-"

"That's not what I meant; I meant what's going to happen now that Danny doesn't have ghost powers?"

"That's easy girl, Maddie and I will help the town rid of those stupid ghosts!" he announced in a proud tone.

Sam looked away in humiliation then ran upstairs to find Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny was running all around his room to find his shoes but it was too late, he already heard Sam calling for him and running closer. Danny panicked then ran out the door and within seconds of Sam darting the corner to get to his room.

"Danny." She called as she slammed open the door.

She scanned the room, she got worried and confused. She called out his name once more but nothing moved. As she searched all around his room, Danny rushed down into the lab before his father could spot him. At that moment, he wondered where his mum would be.

Danny opened up the portal and rushed into it, with Maddie just arriving into the lab to go into the ghost zone herself.

**Okay, it's not short. It's 1,500 words long so I'm leaving it there for now so I can get my other stuff done.**

**Plz review guys! :D**


	13. Frostbite

**Hey I'm back! I'm just here to do this so I can finish off my sister's birthday present before Tuesday! XD I just love how this story is going! SQUEE! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Maddie had the specter speeder all ready and set up to go for a little ride through the ghost zone to find Phantom and make sure that he never touches her dear boy again. She revved the engine and by the time you knew it, she was in the ghost zone flying past so many ghosts that she had fought before and some that she had never seen them before.

Meanwhile, Danny was floating aimlessly through the ghost zone looking everywhere for the ghost half he thought he couldn't trust anymore. All he wanted to do was make it up to him before his 16th; he wanted a very special gift from Phantom before that day ended.

It was no use, thank god there weren't any mean ghosts around to hurt him otherwise he'd be in serious danger.

"He has to be here somewhere. I sure hope he didn't kill himself."

Of course he wasn't killing himself, but Vlad was. Vlad was using one of his inventions to drain all of Phantom's power into him so he would be weak when Danny would have arrived.

The screaming from Phantom echoed all through the giant underground lab. Phantom shook wildly in pain as the chains rattled loudly against each other, the green blood from Phantom oozed onto his leg chains and onto the ground into a small puddle in front of Vlad's tiny black feet. He bent down and pressed two of his fingers against Phantom's blood. He sniffed it them smiled evilly.

"This blood stench will be smelt throughout the entire mansion. When Daniel arrives, this is what he will smell."

Phantom coughed a little then panted a bit. "No he won't." he paused so he could take another rare breath. "He's not that of an idiot like you!"

Vlad floated up towards the large machines containing many buttons and levers, he pressed his index finger on a red one which caused an almost fatal shock to hit Phantom and make him fall unconscious for hours.

At that very moment, Danny was starting to hear the sound of engines, but not a car engine but a more high tech like motor. He turned around to see a small distant green flying object heading right towards him. Danny screamed then panicked, and then Frostbite came out of nowhere holding onto the infi-map. He grabbed Danny then used the infi-map to get them back to the ice land.

Maddie looked around, she could have sworn she saw something in this area only moments ago but it wasn't there now.

She continued searching the ghost zone for another hour or so, meanwhile, Frostbite had just given Danny a woolly jumper to shield him from the cold.

"Thanks Frostbite but, why are you helping me?"

Frostbite looked up at the sky with pride then looked down at the hero. "Well Danny Phantom. It's not every day I get to rescue this multi national hero."

Danny frowned and looked away at the sound of that word, and luckily Frostbite didn't notice.

"Well thanks for the help Frostbite but, do you even know what situation I'm in right now?"

Frostbite chuckled at the sound of that. "That's just what I was going to ask you. Please, come on inside." He welcomed.

As they both sat down on a block of ice, Danny started to shiver and feel colder than he normally would be.

"Danny, are you okay? You're not normally this cold. Have your ice powers reached a new level in their life cycle?" he wondered.

"Oh it's not that Frostbite. It's just that…I split myself in two."

Anyone who was in that room gasped at what Danny had just said.

"You-you split yourself in half?"

Danny looked down in regret "Yes, yes I did."

"But, why on Earth and the ghost zone would you do that for? You're a multi-national hero!"

Danny sighed. "Look Frostbite, I'm not being mean to you but can you please stop saying the word hero? It's ticking me off."

Frostbite's eyes widened with confusion, he had always assumed that Danny loved being the hero of the Ghost Zone and the human world. This was quite a shock to him and the rest of the yetis that had heard of this.

"Why is it you don't want to be an um…excuse me, hero again boy?"

Danny looked up at Frostbite in annoyance but knew he was asking a simple question.

"I just, want to stay in the shadows again. Not get noticed as much. But I can't do that anymore since everyone knows my secret."

"Go on."

"I decided to split myself in two. And…I didn't realize that I actually had feelings for my ghost half all this time."

"You do not love Sam?" Frostbite wondered.

"No, I love Phantom. My ghost half. And now he's gone missing al because of me!" Danny cried.

Frostbite laid a hand on Danny's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry Danny, there's always one way to know where your ghost half is."

**Few moments later…**

"The infi-map!" Frostbite announced.

Danny sniffled then smiled and looked up at Frostbite. "This time, you handle the map."

"Oh, no no Danny boy. I've known you for a long time to trust you with this. You can take it and use it to guide you to your love." Frostbite smiled briefly.

"Thanks Frostbite. Now, infi-map, take me to my partner Phantom!"

And within a matter of seconds, Danny was already well and truly on his way to wherever the map took him.

Danny would never have guessed that it was Vlad's underground lab. Danny had assumed that the asteroid or 'disasteroid' destroyed him about a year and a half ago.

Danny screamed as the infi-amp went faster and faster then all of a sudden, it came to a halt in a dark room.

Danny looked all around this mysterious room. It didn't seem familiar top him at all.

"This is strange…"

**Ugh yes I know too short but I have to go to bed and plus, this is a good place to end it (suspense anyone? XD)!**

**Please Review! Oh, and can you wait 2 days for the next chapter? ^^**


	14. Escaped

**Wow, I just read some of the reviews and someone said that they couldn't wait even TWO days to read the next chapter! XD I never knew my story was actually that-uh…what's the word? Oh, A-MA-ZIN! XD XD XD**

**Oh, and I'll get started on the comic when I know how to actually make one! XD I've never actually made one before… :|**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"This is strange...why did the map lead me here?"

Danny walked around, it was so dark he couldn't even see his own hands but he could see a very dim light coming from a door. He started walking towards it but on his way towards it, he tripped over something which caused him to scream in pain as the hard gravel ground scraped one of his knees.

Vlad had heard the scream; it wasn't far from the lab. Phantom was too weak to respond, all his power had been drained into Vlad. All he had left was his ability to heal very small wounds which were hardly any of the wounds Vlad had given him.

"Danny…I….n-need you…"

Vlad turned around to the weak ghost half. "Pfft, like he's going to save you boy. It's too late for any of that kind of hope."

Phantom tried to make an angry expression but he was just that too weak, Vlad let out a little chuckle then went to see what had made that scream earlier before.

Danny got up and wiped his knee in the darkness, he finally opened the door which led him to a hall full of doors and a bright window at the end. He narrowed his eyes towards the end, the window had a steel black frame around it, and there was nothing but a hallway full of doors.

"If I'm going to find Phantom, this is the only way."

So Danny started with the first door on the right, it was full of exercise equipment. It had two treadmills, a chin up bar, a rower machine, a rack full of different kinds of weights, a cycling machine with a fan as one of the wheels and posters of wrestling champions and a few of the Packers.

"Gee, why does he need all that when he has ghost powers?"

Danny closed the door quietly then went to the opposite door facing the one he was just in, in this room was a room dedicated to the Packers, the second Danny opened that door and saw green and yellow everywhere, he immediately slammed the door shut.

After a few door stops, he came across a door with a long dark corridor. He went down this corridor and shuffling small steps slowly just in case if there was anything on the ground. He kept his hands out to make sure he wouldn't hit the wall or run into a spider web.

This corridor was long, he didn't actually realise that the corridor was actually 3 miles long. He'd be there awhile.

Vlad had set Danny into a trap; he actually knew it was Danny. The corridor full of doors was actually an illusion as well as the long hallway Danny had taken.

About 15 or so minutes of walking, Danny started to feel tired. He panted heavily as he came to a stop.

"Maybe I should turn back."

"Keep going."

A strange dark voice echoed through the dark hallway.

"Who's there?" Danny demanded.

"Keep going, you will make it."

"Who are you!?"

"KEEP GOING!"

Danny refused to go any further; he turned back and ran back towards the door. It took him 5-10 minutes to get back to the door and open it, just to see Vlad's ugly smirk right in front of him.

"Plasmius!"

"Welcome to my trap Daniel."

Vlad then wiped Danny out using a simple pink ecto energy blast.

A few hours later, Danny woke up in a mysterious lab that he had never seen before. He turned his head all around the room, he gasped in shock and amazement when he saw Phantom hanging from chains faintly. Danny had no clue where he was or why he was tied up tightly.

"Phantom, what's going on?"

Phantom was too weak to speak; he only managed to look at Danny then plump his head back down again. Danny tried to talk to him but Phantom was just too weak to respond to him.

"Phantom! Please listen! What happened to you?"

Phantom tried to talk but nothing came out, then Vlad appeared out of nowhere and had an evil grin on his face.

"It's simple Daniel. I drained all his energy into me. Now I am the most powerful ghost in the entire universe!"

"Is that all you want? To be more powerful? Then why do you have me?"

"Watch and learn dear boy."

Vlad glided to Phantom and pointed his index finger at him, without warning he shot out a small pink ecto energy blast which caused Phantom to scream in pain.

"NO!"

"I'll stop hurting your partner Daniel but first…"

Vlad then continued to torment Phantom; this made Danny extremely mad and upset. Danny shook all about in the ropes but it was no use. He even tried to break free but he was too weak to do it.

"Leave him alone Plasmius!"

Vlad ignored Danny demand then used a much more powerful burst to injure Phantom. Phantom screamed in pain as he fell unconscious while still hanging by the chains. Danny screamed in fear and anger, this time he managed to break free of the ropes. Vlad turned around in shock as he saw Danny break free with anger and fury burning up inside of him.

Danny panted heavily as he looked down in anger. Vlad knew how much Danny wanted to kill him but even if he tried, it would still do nothing to him but it might hurt Danny though.

"I WILL FRIGGEN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOU BASTARD!"

Vlad folded his arms then smirked. "Oh and how are you going to do that?"

Danny quickly ran over to Phantom and fused inside of him. Phantom quickly awakened but he wasn't that strong, he was strong enough though to break through the chains.

"What in the cookie dough!?" Vlad cried.

Phantom smiled weakly then shot out a small energy blast; it sent Vlad flying into a wall which gave them enough time to flee before he regained consciousness.

They landed near the school; it looked about 8 or 9pm. Phantom knew exactly where to go, he went inside then headed into the science classroom to drink that test tube he had found before. He drank the dark green one and within a matter of seconds, they were both nursed back to health.

Phantom and Danny split into two and turned away from each other then blushed heavily.

They both thought the same thing

_I think he still hates me _~Danny

_What if he doesn't love me anymore? _ ~Phantom

They both took a big breath then faced each other with courage.

"Danny."

"Phantom."

"I need to-"

"No no, me first. Look, I'm sorry I said those awful things to you. I wasn't thinking straight."

"And I'm sorry for saying that we need to have a bed in order to do it."

Danny laughed. "You do know that you can do it like almost anywhere?"

"Even on the roof?" Phantom asked sounding excited.

Danny laughed even harder this time "Yes, even on the roof. If you're dating a hot ghost." Danny exclaimed flushing his eyes a little at Phantom.

Phantom's eyes gazed at his, they locked lips and fell to the floor making out for a few minutes then reaching the next stage of their relationship.

The next morning arrived, a janitor came in early to clean up the place then found two teens in the science lab covered in each other's clothes. He screamed which caused the boys to wake up in alert; they saw the janitor looking at their naked bodies with their clothes equally spread across the floor.

"Oh crap." Danny exclaimed quietly.

"Uh, we better get dressed before he calls the cops." Phantom whispered into Danny's ear while looking at the janitor who was wide-eyed

Within a matter of seconds, Phantom was already dressed. He zipped into the janitor then walked himself into a nearby closet.

"Hurry up Danny!" Phantom called out while still in the janitor's body.

Danny rushed his clothes, he ripped his shirt a little and his hair was a mess, and when he stood up, he knocked over a few test tubes containing acids which spilt all over the floor only inches away from Danny's bare feet. Danny jumped then ran to the other side of the room while Phantom came out from the closet and locking the janitor in there until some help arrived.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

"Phantom, can you get my shoes before they disintegrate?" Danny asked politely as he pointed to his shoes right near the deadly acid.

"Right away partner!" Phantom answered in a cowboy-like accent.

Danny laughed a little.

And within a matter of minutes, Danny had his shoes on and Phantom flown him towards some other place safe. They landed in an abandoned store at the edge of the town.

"Phew, man that was close." Danny half joked.

"I know."

They shared another happy laugh then went silent as they looked each other in the eye, they both had dazed looks on their faces.

"Phantom…last night was the best night of my life…"

Danny had completely forgotten that it was actually his birthday, he realised this shortly after they shared another intimated kiss.

"Phantom, my 16th birthday. It's today!"

Phantom gasped in shock. "Oh shit! But, we already did it, what kind of present can I give you know?"

Danny sighed then looked down. He smiled vaguely. "I know what you can do…again..?"

Phantom looked wide-eyed then smiled in a dazed way as the thoughts of them doing it again ran through his head.

**Okay, I am sorry for not completely describing the lemony bit but I'm trying to keep this safe if that even made sense. But next time, I will describe more.**

**Now, the question here is…can you wait THREE days for chapter 15? XD**

**Review guys! ^^**


	15. Trouble and Pleasure

**Hey…I've been thinking a lot of this story, and I've seen that…it's losing its popularity. :/ I knew doing a sequel was a bad idea, and sequels are never good. They're actually worse than the real thing, and I'm actually thinking of not doing the comic…I don't know, I'm not in the best mood right now because I've had a shitty day. And I'm sorry if that "scene" doesn't sound as good as it's supposed to.**

**So…um, we now know that the main threat (besides Sam and Danny's family, they're secondary) is Vlad Masters/Plasmius. And what he wants is a half ghost son, he plans to capture- *gasps then covers mouth* Nope, I'm not telling you anymore. Even I don't know what's going to happen to them. All that I know is that they're going to do it again as a present for Danny's 16****th**** birthday. (I know, a little young)**

**And since that sort of "scene" will be in this chapter, I recommend that only people who are 13+ may read this chapter ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Vlad was furious, he lost his chance again. But he will soon have his revenge on the boy once and for all. He plans to invent a machine that sends out a signal to a selected person or people. This will make that particular person or people to obey Vlad's every command.

"Soon Daniel, you will be mine!"

But in the meantime, Vlad had to think of something that could lure the boys in.

Meanwhile at the Fenton house, Sam was there once again moaning and crying her eyes out over the blue long couch. She was upset that Danny had left her again, she knew why but she didn't want to think that it was him that was the reason why Danny ran away. Maddie had searched the ghost zone twice almost all over but still had no luck in finding her son; she sat next to Sam to comfort her while Jazz was upstairs on her computer.

Jack was watching television in the other room, he was waiting for the ghost watch news to come on but instead saw some breaking news. Jack sat closer towards the TV since he thought it was something about ghosts. He called out to Sam, Maddie and Jazz so they could come in and see what the fuss was all about.

"Jack, what's going on? Are you on the news again from a ghost rampage again?" Maddie asked folding her arms.

"Maddie if it was, I wouldn't have called you. Oh wait, I would have." Jack replied looking blank.

"So what's all the fuss about?" Sam demanded.

They all crowded around the television to watch the breaking news.

"Before we recap on the ghost watch, we have some breaking news from Lance Thunder in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Jazz wondered.

"Thanks Shelly, I'm here at mayor Vlad's mansion where a few hours ago we had witnessed Vlad's ghost self flying into his mansion. This still proves that Vlad Masters is still alive."

Everyone gasped at the situation; they immediately turned the TV off after that.

"Vlad's still out there?" Maddie exclaimed

"He's alive?" Jazz added.

Suddenly, the power went out and they all screamed. When the backup generator was activated, Sam was missing.

"Sam? Where did she go?" Jack wondered.

"She must have been kidnapped!" Jazz cried

"But who would do this to Sam? Surely no one hates her-oh."

"Danny." Maddie and Jack announced.

"Why would you think that mum? He wouldn't even hurt Sam if he wanted to. He knows not to hurt anyone like that unless they were evil."

"Exactly Jasmine. Danny thinks Sam is evil and he wants to get rid of her once and for good. It would be a great birthday present for him." Jack explained

"Dad, you're missing the whole point here. Vlad is out there, he could have taken Sam."

Maddie sighed quickly in disbelief. "Now Jazz, why would Vlad hurt Sam? She has done nothing to him."

"Yeah, he would be after Danny since he ruined his whole life." Jack added.

"Yes he would. But he would need someone to force Danny and Phantom to get there in order for Vlad to get his revenge. Vlad knows all too well to take Phantom, and besides, Danny and Phantom are almost rarely seen without each other so there's no chance of him kidnapping Phantom. So therefore, he would steal someone that Danny used to love, Sam."

Maddie sighed in an annoyed tone. "Jazz, just leave this to us. We'll track down Phantom on the ghost detector in the specter speeder. That way we will find Phantom as well as Danny and Sam!"

"No mum! You've got this the wrong way!"

Maddie ignored her daughter, instead, she dragged Jack down into the lab to get into the specter speeder and track down Phantom.

Jazz sighed. "I'll guess I'll have to go my own separate way."

Jazz walked off into her car and drove up to Wisconsin. In the meantime, Danny and Phantom were taking a long nap that lasted 6 hours. They both woke up at the break of the twilight hours. Danny woke up first, he got up then Phantom plumped a little onto the side of the wall. Danny opened up the ragged curtain a little to see a whole range of colors in the sky.

There was even a little crescent moon to finalize this piece of artwork in the sky. If you looked close enough, you would see the other side of the moon, Danny was about to close the curtain when another bright object struck his eye. It was a bright yellow star twinkling a little above the moon. It was Venus, he smiled then closed the curtain and sat down next to Phantom, he waited for his partner to get up.

"I can't believe how much I went through just to hear your voice again." Danny said to Phantom. "To see your cute smile and your soft grey hair touching against my raven black hair, to feel that feeling of intimacy when we touch lips and rub our slippery wet tongues together."

Danny sunk down a little more to Phantom's level; he was letting out a soft purring-like sound that made Danny chuckle. He rubbed his hand against his soft grey hair, he ran his fingers through it and this caused Phantom to moan and move a little. Phantom rubbed his nose then turned away from Danny.

Danny had no clue that Phantom was actually awake, he had heard Danny get up to look out the window. He was smiling when Danny said those amazing things about them being together and how much Danny went through just to see him again.

Phantom had then realized that they had both slept through half of Danny's 16th birthday. Phantom knew relatively well that they had already done it but that night just didn't seem so meaning enough. He loved it, every single bit of it but it didn't go as Phantom had wanted it to.

This was his opportunity, his only chance maybe. He knew he wanted this, Danny did too but how would Phantom surprise him? And then, an idea struck his mind.

Phantom waited a few more minutes and then acted as if he was waking up; he yawned, stretched and even cracked his fingers by stretching them. Danny looked at Phantom while thinking deep, sexy thoughts.

"Hey Phantom." Danny said in a dazed way.

Phantom made another fake yawn. "Morning hot stuff."

"Actually I wouldn't consider it morning."

Phantom sat up in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"It's after sunset."

Phantom flew up towards the window and saw the crescent moon as well as a bright shining star; he knew that it wasn't a star. It was Venus and he loved the sight of them both at the same time and the colors, they were all different shades of blue.

"I'd better go out and get you a present."

"I thought I already knew what I was getting, for the second time." He smirked.

Phantom blushed bright red. "Oh, uh maybe later. I've just got to get you something extra special first."

Danny half laughed. "Okay, just don't rush yourself."

Phantom smiled then turned intangible and left the room. The second he left, Danny felt a little annoyed. He wanted to do it again before his birthday was over, what was so interesting about this other present that Phantom had to get for him? Danny thought.

Danny laid back down onto the slightly soft carpeted floor and faced the wall, he thought about Sam, he thought about his parents and most of all, he was worried about Vlad and what he was going to do next.

Phantom stuck his head through that same wall Danny was looking at while still invisible and intangible.

"He's gunna love this." Phantom whispered to himself.

Danny closed his eyes, and after about 10 seconds he felt a cold touch near his crotch. He jumped up onto his two feet with caution.

"Who's there?"

Then Phantom turned Danny's shirt intangible which revealed Danny's slightly buff chest. Danny covered himself in warmth and worry.

"Vlad, this is not funny."

Why would he think it was Vlad? Phantom thought confused.

Danny felt a few soft touches near his lips; he had finally realized who it was and why this was happening. It was Phantom and he wanted to do it.

Danny half chuckled "C'mon Phantom, I know it's you."

Phantom revealed himself; he had unzipped half of his hazmat suit to reveal the soft tanned skin that almost showed a six pack. It was tuff and hard but when it was touched by Danny, it would be soft as a bunch of feathers or a fluffy cat's winter coat.

"You know, you could've just asked." Danny smirked while folding his arms.

"I know, but I thought this way would arouse you more."

"It worked."

Danny shoved Phantom to the ground, he felt a small amount of pain at the back of his head but that didn't bother him. Danny's lips were smothered all over his, both of their saliva was dripping out of their mouths as they both grasped for air for a brief moment then kissed passionately again.

"Hurry up Danny; we can't just kiss for the rest of your 16th!"

"Oh, right."

Danny sat up to take off the rest of his clothing while Phantom was just too lazy to take his suit off. Instead, he phased it off of him as well as his boxers

Danny crawled up to Phantom again and shared another kiss as their erections rubbed against each other and demanding attention. They shared another brief intimate kiss and then Phantom sat up and floated gently down towards Danny's crotch to reveal that certain something that had had desired.

Phantom rubbed his tongue against the head of Danny's hard erection, it gave Danny a few pleasure spasms but then Danny felt the warmth of Phantom's tongue wrapped around it.

After a few tastes of Danny's little climax from earlier, Phantom took a deep breath then deep throated Danny's hard member. Danny squeezed the carpet which tore some of it; he crunched his feet together as the pleasure ran through every part of his body.

**Well…that's all for now but I will describe more of that scene in the next chapter. You have been warned! XD**

**Please Review people! ^_^**


	16. Escaping Trouble Again

**Man, for some reason I feel like I have so much to do and so little time…but I don't believe that the world's going to end do I? DO I? DX DX**

**I actually don't have that much to do, just a couple of drawings to do before Christmas that's all-oh wait…I'm going away for the summer holidays. That might explain it all... -_-**

**And for some reason, I always feel uncomfortable when I write out those "scenes" if you know what I mean. I'm not sure why but I get all fuzzy inside and regretful. I don't know why… :|**

**Anyway, better get this done before mum kicks me off! XD**

**Oh, please don't read if not 13+**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Oh god Phantom! Let's just do it already!" Danny screamed as another burst of pleasure ran through his body.

As Phantom started to split his mouth from Danny's member, saliva dripped down it as Danny climaxed once more.

Phantom chuckled. "I need my share of the pleasure first you know…?"

Phantom crawled up to his partner who was short of breath from his second climax; Phantom was starting to heat up as they pressed lips against each other. Their tongues battling for entry, saliva being transported to the other mouth and pleasure running through their veins. Phantom broke apart and leant against the wall stroking his own member, he was requesting Danny to seduce and pleasure him.

"C'mon Danny. You know you want it…"

Danny smirked with desire and then crawled up to Phantom and gently grabbed Phantom's and moved his hand up and down, causing Phantom's hormones to rise dramatically. Phantom leant his head onto the wall and arched his back causing Danny to almost fall backwards.

"Am I pleasing you too much?" Danny asked in desire.

"No…you're not, but please do keep going."

So Danny continued to pleasure his partner until he was almost fully satisfied.

About 3 or 4 minutes later, Phantom went on top while Danny was laying on the ground ready for more passionate love. Phantom inserted himself inside Danny's tender area underneath his member. Danny screamed in pain but only a few short seconds later there was pleasure and hormones running all around his body at a fast pace.

As Phantom was near climax, he started to speed up his pace, Danny wasn't sure if climaxing three times was right but he was going to anyway. And then, after a few more hard but desirable thrusts, they both climaxed at the same time. There was a small pool of white liquid resting on Danny's stomach from his member and most of Phantom's had been released inside of Danny and also onto the carpet.

They were both tired from that entire amazing workout, so they slept for about half an hour.

When Phantom woke up, he caressed Danny's cheek then phased hi suit back on. Phantom could still see the small white patch on Danny's stomach but it was almost all dried up from the heat. He smirked as he went to look out the window.

He still saw that very same crescent moon and Venus but this time it was only darker and he could see more stars. He had never seen this many before since he had always been too busy fighting ghosts or more importantly living near the city. He was glad that he took Danny somewhere safe on the edge of town; he knew for sure that none of Danny's family or friends would go after him.

As Phantom was about to close the ragged curtain, he saw a shooting star. He gasped with excitement and then closed his eyes to make a wish.

_I wish Danny and I could be safe forever_

But unfortunately for him, that wish wasn't going to come true because a few moments later, Phantom heard a roaring sound of engines approaching. He gasped then shook his partner awake.

"Phantom, I'm too tired to talk right now." Danny said as he waved his hand at Phantom.

"No, Danny. This is an emergency."

Danny chuckled a little. "We'll do it some other time okay?"

"No, we have to go. Your mum and Dad are almost here!" Phantom cried pointing to the window.

Danny shot his eyes wide open as he looked towards the window. He could faintly hear the sound of an engine.

"Oh crap! I have to get dressed!"

"I'll help you!"

Phantom brushed off the leftover white liquid off of Danny's stomach as Danny sat up to look for his clothes. Phantom went over to grab Danny's shirt while Danny quickly threw his slightly wet boxers on and dashed for his light blue jeans.

"Here!" Phantom called out.

Danny quickly grabbed his shirt and chucked it on while Phantom tried to find one of Danny's white socks.

"Grr I can't find the other one!"

"Just forget about it and let's get out of here!"

So Phantom gave up looking while Danny grabbed his shoes. Then Phantom picked up his partner and dashed out of the building almost faster than the speed of light.

Only a few short seconds later, Jack had crashed the specter speeder into the building. Maddie jumped out with caution and determination, she examined the room to find white stains on the carpet near the back wall.

"Jack! Get out and look at this!"

"What is it? A ghost?" Jack asked as he hopped out of the specter speeder.

"No, but I think I know what it is!"

Jack looked to where Maddie was pointing. Jack looked at the small white stain on the ripped up grey carpet, he was certain he had seen something like this before.

"What is that?"

Maddie's hands clenched in anger and annoyance. "You don't know what that is!?"

"Wait, should I know what it is?"

"It's semen you idiot!"

"Oh…wait, WHAT?!" Jack yelled.

Maddie's eyes started to fill with tears as she thought of the loss of her boy's virginity. "Oh Jack, this wasn't meant to happen! It's his 16th birthday and he's too young for this!"

"Not to mention that he should of done that with Sam first."

"Exactly! This means that Danny will never be seeing Phantom again!" Maddie announced with fury.

"but we don't know where they are."

Then something else caught Maddie's eye, it was red and white and round almost like a-

"Danny's shoe!"

She ran to pick it up while Jack looked at the white stain, trying to figure out how long ago this stain was made.

"Hmm…Maddie, I'm guessing this was done about an hour ago."

"No, it was done half an hour ago. I already figured it out Jack." Maddie pouted. "Now we'd better keep looking before that Phantom destroys Danny's life!"

"And ruin Sam's too." Jack added.

"Right. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Phantom was flying Danny over some hills. Danny was sure that Phantom had no clue where to hide next.

"Phantom, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"I'm flying to Florida. Your parents would never find us there."

"Wow, I actually thought for a second there you were flying around in circles." Danny joked.

Phantom laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because we're both mentally stupid?"

They both cracked up laughing. That was one of the best jokes Danny had ever made in his life.

Danny looked up at the sky. It was an amazing sight to see more stars than just from his bedroom window. He could even see the inner part of the Milky Way that was only visible in their solar system. On their way there, Danny spotted about three shooting stars and five satellites moving across. He didn't actually know that those moving objects were actually old space junk.

After about an hour of silence. Phantom started a nice conversation.

"So um, did you like your present for the second time?"

"Of course I did Phantom. I could never wish for a better soul mate."

"Not even Sam?"

"Not even Sam." Danny smiled.

That made Phantom smile and feel all warm inside but at the same time, he was tired and in need of rest.

"Um Danny? I need to stop."

"Oh, do you need to go?"

"No, I need to have some rest."

"Oh, that's okay. We'll just rest over there near that bunch of trees."

A few short moments after they landed there, Phantom was already sound asleep. Danny patted Phantom's head then looked up at the beautiful night sky which was filled with over a million sparkling dots. He managed to spot the ISS (International Space Station) and a few glimpses of what seemed to be moving asteroids. He could tell that they were asteroids by the way they moved across the sky, they moved sideways then another way and so on. But satellites orbited in an almost straight line across the Earth.

After a few more enjoyable moments of looking at the night sky filled with stars and planets. Danny's eyes started to get heavy but why? He had plenty of sleep earlier; maybe it was the present that they had shared about three hours ago.

Danny fell asleep and dreamt about Vlad finally being defeated and Danny rescuing Phantom and Sam…?

**Hmm…is that suspense? I think it is! **

**What's gunna happen next? Find out on Saturday! ;D**


	17. A Strange Dream

**Ello guys, this is probably a LITTLE bit late but you know, I had other stuff I had to do plus we were out for most of the day. And that gave me more music time and more time to think of ideas for this story and making more videos, well…if I have time to make them :/ **

**So anyway, I was wondering…how's the story gone so far? And how long should it go for? Like, how many more chapters do you think I should do before I end it? Oh, and just so you know…there's not going to be a sequel to this one. It's just going to have a happy ending with no more cliff-hangers and suspense. :)**

**Alright, now on with chapter 17! ^_^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

A few hours had passed; they were still both sound asleep underneath the stars, Phantom's glow was seen from a mile away. At that same time, Maddie and Jack were still searching all over town for the two teens and Jack was getting tired but Maddie was still in battle mode and having now one goal, having her boy back and Phantom being boiled down to his remains.

Jack yawned as his eyes started to get drowsy. "Maddie, I'm getting tired and it's 4am. Can we go home?" He whined

Maddie sighed in an annoyed and impatient tone. "We'll go home as soon as I find Phantom and blast him to smithereens."

"But they could be anywhere." Jack whined again.

"We'll find them soon enough!"

Jack sighed in tiredness and impatience; he rested his head in his chin while his eyes got drowsier by the minute and Maddie continued searching for Phantom and Danny.

It was finally dawn; the specks of sunlight from the horizon hit Phantom's face first. He opened his eyes slowly to see the fields beyond them, the light green grass and the odd coloured sky. It was a beautiful sight, well almost. There was something or more importantly, someone missing from this speck of natural beauty.

He turned to his left to see Danny with his head resting on top of his hands causing to cut some of the blood circulation off, and his legs were bent at a almost 90 degree angle. His black messed up hair covered half of his face, if you looked close enough, you could just see his right eye.

Phantom smiled as he patted Danny's head softly. He ran his hand all the way down his spinal cord and back up, this of course didn't wake Danny up at all. Not one single bit.

He must have been that tired, Phantom thought.

In Danny's dream was him, Phantom, Vlad and Sam. Vlad had captured both Phantom and Sam; Vlad told him that he had to decide which one should stay with him and which one should die. It was a very tough decision but Phantom didn't know that.

Danny looked over at Sam who was hanging from chains and badly bruised, her skin was changing to a paler white and her legs were feeling numb from not enough blood circulation. Her eyes had bags underneath them from having not much sleep as well as Vlad draining all her energy into him to make him more powerful.

She looked up at Danny with a weak voice. "Danny, please…rescue me."

He looked over at Phantom who was facing the same conditions that Sam was in. His body was heavily bruised and wounded. His suit was almost torn to shreds and his face was covered with scars and green glowing blood, Danny could see the glow that surrounded Phantom was fading away very slowly.

"Danny…I love you more than anything. Please s-save me before I…"

Phantom's head felt heavy, he dropped his head down in needing of rest and comfort. Of course Vlad didn't allow this; he dashed up to Phantom and zapped him multiple times. This made Danny's decision even harder and you want to know why he cares so much for Sam?

Sam had been friends with Danny ever since he was 8 years of age, she was the one that had got him out of an argument and always helped Danny to pass a test. And ever since Danny acquired his ghost abilities, Sam would always be there to back Danny up and give an excuse to his family and friends about where he was. She would almost always be ready for action and was a great fighter; she was persuasive, smart and a really good friend to Danny.

She helped Danny when he needed help, she was always the one. Sam Manson was the one girl that he had always loved. Deep down inside, he still cared for her.

Then he was suddenly woken up by Phantom shaking him wildly. Danny moaned and tried to move out of Phantom's arms but Phantom was too strong for Danny to handle. He smiled then acted like as if he had suddenly died.

Phantom let go as he saw Danny all of a sudden stopped moving. "Danny? Are…you okay?"

Phantom placed two fingers on a pulse on Danny's neck. Before he could feel a beat, Danny woke up and pushed Phantom to the ground with Danny pushing his hands into the ground.

Phantom smirked then phased through the ground which caused Danny to face plan himself onto the grass. An ant crawled onto Danny's face which caused Danny to itch vigorously in that area and smack the ant away.

"Hey!" Danny screamed in a joke way. "Where'd ya go?"

Danny looked all over the place and when he looked behind him, he saw a grinned Phantom.

"Boo!"

Danny was startled, he jumped a little then shoved Phantom in a friendly way.

"Phantom, you cute little idiot!"

"Naw. You always know what to say to me when I annoy you." Phantom stated in a cute-like voice.

Danny stood up and brushed some dirt off his knees and arms. He fixed up his hair then turned around to the east to see the sun almost blinding him.

"Whoa, when did he come up?" Danny asked referring to the sun.

"Don't know, about two or three hours ago?"

Danny covered his face from the brightness of the sun; he then felt a cold touch being wrapped around Danny's body. Phantom had turned himself invisible and wrapped his ghost tail around Danny.

"Phantom, you sexy guy. If you want to make out you can just ask or force me." Danny stated with a little laugh.

Phantom giggled, he turned himself visible as Danny turned his head slightly to see Phantom smiling brightly.

Danny was unable to move his arms; they were snugged tightly by Phantom's ghost tail. He wanted to break free so he could grab Phantom, push him towards the ground and make out with him passionately.

He had to think of an excuse, he used the most common excuse that almost everyone knew of.

"Um, Phantom. I need to go."

Phantom, of course was fooled by this. Phantom slowly and gently unwrapped his tail from Danny as Danny sighed in relief.

As Danny started to walk near a bush, Phantom sat down and leant against an old tree.

He looked up at the cirrus clouds that made wisp-like shapes in the sky that caught his attention. He loved the shapes and the preposition of them, it had almost looked like they were wrapping around each other.

Suddenly, Phantom heard the sound of soft running feet. As he turned around, Danny shoved him to the ground and smothered his lips with Phantom's.

They both felt the intimacy, the pleasure and passion run through their bodies. They rubbed each other's bodies and moaned in romance and pleasure.

After a few long moments, they broke apart and Danny's face was red from the making out and the temperature. Phantom was feeling a little sweaty too. But, it was in the middle of winter. Why were they hot? Must have been from the making out they had just did.

They both sat together underneath a tree and watching the clouds move for about 15 minutes. After that, Danny started having thoughts about the dream and more importantly, Sam.

Phantom looked at his partner who looked worried and upset. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Danny asked as he looked at his partner. "Oh, nothing Phantom. Nothing for you to worry about."

Danny, I'm your soul mate. You can tell me anything." Phantom exclaimed as he rested his hands on Danny's shoulders.

Danny looked down in guilt and worry. He sighed as he closed his eyes in disappointment. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, what's bothering you? Is it your missing shoe?"

Danny laughed in disbelief "No, it's not that. I'm not that stupid to worry about something that pointless."

"Then what is it? Does it have anything to do with me?"

"I'm…not exactly sure."

"What do you mean?" Phantom wondered raising an eyebrow.

Danny pushed Phantom's hands off of his shoulder and stood up. He rested a hand on another tree as tears started to develop in his eyes.

Phantom stood up and walked up to Danny feeling confused and worried about how Danny was behaving. "Danny, please tell me. If it's a problem I can probably solve it for you."

Danny sniffled. "No you can't!" he cried.

Danny buried his face in his hands as he started to slowly sit down still leaning against the tree.

Phantom gasped at Danny's reaction. "Danny, just tell me!"

Danny uncovered his face from his hands; his eyes were red and swollen from the salty watery tears that had developed. Danny took a deep breath then started to explain what was running through his mind ever since he woke up.

"Look, just don't get mad when I'm explaining it to you okay?"

Phantom nodded then sat down and crossed his legs. He waited for Danny to speak once more.

Danny sniffled; he rubbed his nose then took a deep breath. "Alright, it's like this. You see I had this dream."

"You're complaining about a dream?" Phantom wondered.

"Just let me continue! You see, Sam and you were in chains."

Phantom gasped. "What!?"

"Vlad had captured both of you; he gave me only one option. To choose one of you and the other will die right in front of you. Both of you were on opposite sides, I was in the middle trying to decide whom I should choose to survive and who will be killed. Both of you convinced me that you both still needed me. I couldn't decide."

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up."

"Oh. But, why were you uncertain of whom you wanted to choose?"

"Because somehow deep down, I still loved Sam…"

Phantom blinked in astonishment and amazement.

"Please…don't get mad at me Phantom."

**Will Phantom be furious? Or will he be glad about this and take Danny back to Sam? Find out on Tuesday! :D**


	18. A Solution

**Phew alright, better get this done before I go on holidays tomorrow. Yeah, you're probably thinking "shouldn't you be in bed early?" Well no, since everyone else hasn't even started packing yet except me. I had a hard time trying to find my goggles and then I had a guts ache so that really wasted my time -_-**

**Alright now, I apologize if the chapter sounds a bit "funkay" that's just because I'm in a rush to get this chapter done so I can get the stress off of my shoulders but I think you wouldn't be too surprised to see this a little late since I promised to update on a Tuesday which turned out to be Christmas day, and I also thought that we were leaving on Thursday but then I wouldn't be able to update since we would be in the car for 6 hours .**

**Okay, I'd better get this done before mum yells at me for being on here too late. And there's a chance this could be a little shorter than I normally promised but I'll try my best :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny buried his face in regret, he knew he shouldn't have told him that but somehow, he just had to. It got the worry and stress off of his shoulders, but he wasn't sure if it relieved the stress on Phantom or piled up more. He developed a few wet soggy tears that drained down his soft tanned cheeks; he covered his face from Phantom. He didn't want Phantom to see the horror on his face.

"Danny."

Danny let out a deep sigh underneath his hands then revealed his face. His eyes were red with a few small drops of tears and his cheeks were almost a fiery red colour. Danny wiped away his tears then sniffled.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you for admitting your feelings to someone else?"

"Because that person kidnapped you and tried to kill you and still is." Danny answered in an annoyed tone.

Phantom sighed. "I understand that you still love someone who tried to kill us, mainly me. But I'll never be mad at you. Even if you chose her over me."

Danny's leftover tears dried up as feelings of happiness and relief ran through Danny's body at a fast pace. Danny quickly grabbed Phantom and hugged him in forgiveness. Phantom shared the hug with his partner; he would do anything to make Danny happy. Even sacrifice himself.

"Phantom, I would have no idea where I would be without you."

"So, what shall we do now?" Phantom asked smiling vaguely.

"Well we still can't go back, knowing that my parents are still after us."

Phantom chuckled. "Mainly me."

"Yeah, but still…what can I say to them? I love both of you?"

Phantom thought quickly and hard, that actually was a great idea. "Danny that might just work!"

"What would work?" He frowned.

"What you just said!" Phantom exclaimed looking bright.

Danny chuckled in disbelief. "No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would! We can both go back and before your parents zap me to pieces, you can tell them that you still love Sam."

He rubbed his neck in worry. "I don't know Phantom. What if they still disagree?"

"Then kiss her. Right in front of all of us."

Danny looked down and thought of that working out. It actually pieced together perfectly!

"That's a brilliant idea Phantom! Oh man I love you!"

Danny jumped on him and smooched him which startled Phantom but then the pleasure and intimacy took him over.

Danny was about to unzip Phantom's suit when Phantom stopped him.

"Danny, we can always do it later. After we resolve this problem."

"You're right." Danny smiled. "Let's go!"

At Wisconsin was Jazz being controlled by Vlad's latest invention (see chapter 15). She had tried to stop him and save Sam but Vlad was far too much powerful to outmatch Jazz's human energy, Vlad drained the power from her and chained her to the wall next to Sam.

Vlad's plan was halfway there; he was just missing the two boys. But he was patient, very patient.

Back at Amity park, Jack and Maddie had been searching for nearly two whole days and Jack was already fast asleep while Maddie's eyes were red and in need of rest but no matter how long it took, she would never sleep until she found her son and his ghost half.

They patrolled back near where Phantom and Danny had taken off, and within an hour or so. The ghost radar detected a ghost coming from the east carrying someone. This woke up Jack and he was well and truly ready for action by the time you knew it, Maddie was already out the specter speeder and aiming her ghost weapon at the two of the boys.

"Maddie wait!"

"I need to blast him! This is my only chance!" Maddie yelled with fury and craziness

"One, you haven't slept in nearly two days. Two, if you shot Phantom then he would fall along with Danny!"

Maddie gasped in shock "My god Jack you're right! You take it from here and wait until they land. I'm going for a nap. I'm going to have to trust you to get Phantom and Danny for me."

"Don't worry sweet cakes; I'll get them both soon enough!" Jack announced with pride.

Maddie smiled then dozed off in the passenger seat while Jack leaned on the specter speeder and waited for the two boys to land.

Phantom could see a large orange figure coming into view, as well as bright silver floating vehicle right behind him. If you looked close enough, you could see something blue in there.

"There they are!"

Danny looked towards where Phantom was pointing and gasped. "Dad?"

Jack was armed and ready, as soon as those two boys touched the ground, they would obey to him and Maddie.

As they neared Jack, Phantom tried to tell Jack that he was meaning no harm but in need of a solution to this whole crisis.

"Dad!"

"Uh, he's my Dad."

"But still." Phantom whispered. "Dad! You need to stand down! We have a solution!" he called out.

"Lies! And more lies!"

Jack started blasting in almost every direction and thankfully none of them hit Phantom and Danny.

As Phantom landed, Jack lowered his weapon as he saw the guilt and regret in both their eyes. Phantom gently let Danny touch the ground with his two bare feet and explain everything thoughroughly to his father.

"Dad, let me explain everything."

"Okay, go ahead son."

After about 10 minutes of explaining the whole problem and solution to his father twice, Jack smiled and guided them home using the specter speeder while Maddie slept through it all.

Shortly after they got home, they had both realised that Sam and Jazz weren't there. After they sat down and had some food and drink, Danny asked his Dad where they had gone.

"Dad, where are Jazz and Sam?"

"Well, I think Jazz went up to Wisconsin to see if Vlad had kidnapped Sam or not, your mother and I didn't believe it so we just stook to finding you two and see if Sam was with you or if you had-" Jack coughed a little "-killed her."

"What? No! I love Sam!" Danny shouted.

Jack gasped. "You still love her? Yes my boy's back! In your face Phantom kid!"

"Uh no Dad, I still love him too."

Jack looked up with confusion, his expression made Danny and Phantom giggled. It was more still than a leave on a no windy day.

"So uh…you love them both?"

"Yes, and I want to prove that by kissing Sam but where is she?"

"Didn't you hear me before? Jazz said that Vlad could have kidnapped her, and Jazz hasn't returned yet."

"That would explain it!"

"Explain what?" both phantom and Jack asked at Danny.

"Don't you guys get it? Vlad has kidnapped Sam so he could get to me. He thinks that as soon as I realise that he's kidnapped her, I go after her which leads him into his little trap."

"Oh, okay. But why would Vlad trap you?"

"To get revenge on us. So he can finally have a half ghost so."

Phantom shrugged. "But, I don't see how that's going to happen."

"We'll just simply go according to his plan but then when he thinks he's succeeded, I'll save everyone and defeat Vlad with Phantom!"

"Um Danny, there's just one problem. What if I'm not there to help you? What if I'm in chains?"

"Then I'll just simply punch Vlad and while he recovers I'll set you free so you can help me defeat Vlad!"

**Hmm it looks as if the end is near for this story but don't worry, I'll try to make it as long as possible without it sounding all stupid XD**

**Alright now, if I don't upload on Thursday, it's because I'm on holidays and I don't have much internet access as I do at home :) But I will try my best at keeping this updated while still on holidays ^^**

**Please review! ^^**


	19. Maddie's Awake

**Nhuu! I don't want this story to finish! Before you ask, this isn't the last chapter and in fact, I have no idea when the last chapter will be so no one knows! XD**

**Oh, just so you guys know, I'm on holiday now so there's a chance that I might miss a day-oh crap, I will miss a day! . Because next Thursday is the day we're going back home! And it takes 6 hours to get back home, and not to mention the unpacking and dinner and all that .**

**So I might update the Thursday one either the day before or the day after, or if I have time on Thursday I'll do it then :) I'll be able to update on the other days but I'm not 100% sure about next Thursday.**

**Oh, and one more thing. The keyboard I'm using to type this is actually very old so I'm bound to make more mistakes than I usually do and lol don't get mad or anything but I'm too lazy to read it through. I'm always in a hurry to get it done. ^~^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The plan's all set out now, Danny and Phantom were going to defeat Vlad and set Sam free then prove to his family that he still loves her and hopefully by then, this whole chaos will disappear.

Maddie was still sound asleep on the lounge, Jack had carried her inside to make her feel more comfortable than sitting up in a chair and leaning against the glass window.

Phantom and Danny were sitting patiently in the kitchen; they were waiting for Maddie to wake up so they could explain everything to her and be on their way

Meanwhile at Vlad's secret lab, Sam was becoming weaker and weaker. She wasn't controlled by Vlad like Jazz was. Sam was the bait to lure Phantom and Danny in so he could finally have what he had always wanted, a half ghost son. He also wanted revenge on both the boys.

Sam's blood circulation was thinning; her legs were starting to feel numb. She looked over at Jazz who was right beside her, she saw that Jazz's turquoise eyes had changed to a blood red and she wasn't saying anything to Sam even though Sam was trying to get an answer out of her.

"Jazz, can you hear me? It's Sam! Wake up!"

The controlled Jazz just looked up at Sam then turned her head the other way in ignorance.

"Jazz! It's me Sam!"

But still, no reply. So Sam gave up on hoping Jazz would get them out of this and she was definitely not counting on Danny and Phantom to come to their rescue. She was assuming that his parents or even her own parents to come to the rescue.

Back at the Fenton house, the boys and Jack had to wait another hour or so until Maddie yawned and stretched herself awake.

As soon as she saw Phantom sitting in the kitchen with Danny, she grabbed the Fenton weasel and sucked him into it while leaving Danny a little surprised at his mother's behaviour but also, it didn't seem obvious that this would happen once she woke up.

Once Phantom was locked away tightly in the Fenton weasel, Maddie dropped it in shock and hugged Danny in relief.

"Oh, my baby boy! Are you okay? Did Phantom take advantage of you?"

Danny chuckled. "Mum, it's okay. Phantom's not here to hurt anyone."

"But, we saw what had happened. You slept with him!"

Danny's smirk changed into an extremely worried look. "Oh," he blushed. "you saw that?"

"Thankfully we didn't see it happening but we did see a white stain on the carpet."

"Oh, yeah that was me." Danny blushed again.

"I'm just glad you're safe, but you're still going to get punished! Now, where's your father?"

"Dad?" Danny asked. "Oh, he was waiting for you to wake up so we can go forward with my plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

Danny raised his hands at Maddie in disbelief. "Let me explain from when we came back. As we were flying near where we had previously come from, we saw Dad. He started to shoot at us but then Phantom claimed he wasn't going to do any harm."

"Oh, so what happened after that?" Maddie wondered still sounding concerned.

"Dad saw the regret in our eyes, he stopped shooting and then I explained everything that happened."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Danny answered nervously.

"Oh. So what is this explanation of yours? You're saying that you killed Sam?"

"What? No! I still love her mum!"

Maddie's eyes were wide open with astonishment. "So, what does this mean?"

"I still love Phantom." Danny explained as he looked down. "But I also love Sam. I wanted to prove it to you guys that I still loved her by kissing her for real."

"Oh," Maddie then gasped. "But, Sam's gone! Are you positive that you didn't kill her?"

"I'm positive!" Danny snapped. "I figured out that Vlad had actually kidnapped her in order to get to me and Phantom."

"Oh, that would explain why Jazz went to Wisconsin and-" she gasped at a sudden realization. "Jazz hasn't returned home yet!"

"Exactly, so I formed a plan so we can save Sam and Jazz while also kicking Vlad's ass."

"Danny, language."

Danny sighed in an annoyed tone. "Mum, I'm 16. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to say that."

"Well, I suppose you're right." Maddie then gasped again. "That reminds me! Happy 16th birthday sweetie!"

Maddie grabbed her son and hugged him tightly until his throat was sealed up so no more air could come through. Danny tried to grab his mum off of him but no matter how hard e tried, she still wouldn't let go.

Danny acted as if he was dead so that way his mum would let go. Maddie gasped as she watched Danny's body stop moving. She immediately let go of her son and started to cry tears of shock and sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Danny!"

She was about to do CPR but it wasn't necessary since before she had tried to bring Danny back to life, he was already awake. He stood up and smirked.

"Mum, don't worry,. I was only playing dead so I could get out of your arms."

"Sorry Danny, it's just that you're growing up so fast. It won't be too long that Jazz is out of the house."

"She has another semester left and then she's going to college isn't she?"

Maddie sniffled and started to develop tears again. "Yep, but wait. Didn't you need to explain something to me?"

"Huh? Oh right, the plan. We're simply going according to his plan and when he thinks he's succeeded, I'll save Jazz and Sam then defeat Vlad along with the help of Phantom! And if Phantom is in chains or whatever crap Vlad has him sealed up in, I'll just punch Vlad and while he regains his strength, I'll set him free and then we defeat him! Everybody wins except the bad guy!" Danny laughed at the end of his sentence.

"Danny, you missed something."

Danny immediately stopped laughing.

"If I remember correctly, he got high marks in college and he got almost all A's on his report cards. What if he expects you to go out through his plan and then jeopardise it at the last minute?"

Danny blinked in confusion. "Oh, yeah. I didn't really think this through. I sort of made this on the spot."

"So are we going?"  
"Are you happy with everything?"

"We'll sort everything out once we rescue Sam and Jazz."

"And defeat Plasmius" Danny added.

So Maddie released Phantom and kept a good eye on him while they all drove up to Wisconsin to go on through Danny's plan and see whether it'll work or not.

On their way there, Maddie had another sudden realization. "Danny, what about us? Don't your parents get involved?"

"Um, what did I say before? I though of it on the spot, I didn't actually go through with it all thoroughly to anyone yet."

**Okay, I'm finishing the chapter there, probably a little short but it'll do for now :)**

**Please Review! ^^**


	20. Vlad's Mansion

**Wow, I'd never think I'd have to do like over 20 chapters for this story! XD Well, it's just that good isn't it? ^^**

**I can't believe that the story's almost finished…as far as I know, I can't think of anything happening after they defeat Vlad. :/ Any ideas? If you want this story to keep on going, tell me a great idea and I'll post it as an extended chapter :)**

**But for now, let's just enjoy another chapter probably a few chapters before the big epic fight with Vlad and saving people and…you know the drill XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"But Danny, we need to help you somehow. What if Vlad succeeds?" Maddie wondered as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her.

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure what you can do to help mum but-"

Phantom interrupted Danny with an amazing idea "Hey, how about Maddie seduces Vlad while you set Sam free."

"And Jazz, if she's kidnapped too." Jack added.

"Great idea Phantom!" Danny exclaimed.

Maddie gagged. "Yuck, I hate Vlad. But, I'll do it for you sweetie." She smiled.

Danny smiled in reply.

After another hour or so, they had finally arrived in Wisconsin and at Vlad's old mansion, the sky was a dark purple like colour with a few small puffy clouds floating about. They could easily tell that Vlad was here, just somewhere though.

When everyone hopped out of the car and Phantom fazed them all through the large locked doors.

"Where is he?"

"Wow, this place sure has changed since the college reunion." Jack stated.

"It's been 2 years Jack." Maddie corrected

"Oh."

"They must be here somewhere." Phantom claimed looking for a secret switch in the wall if there was one.

Phantom ran his hand on all four walls of the room up and down but found nothing, the room that they were in was sealed off, the only way out was the door that they had came in from before. The room hadn't been used ever since Vlad revealed his ghost half to the world.

Maddie sighed. "There's nothing here."

"Hang on, I'll check through the walls."

So Phantom turned intangible and flew through every side of the walls to see if there was anything. The third wall he went through, he found a long candle lit hallway.

Phantom fazed halfway through the wall to tell the others.

"Hey guys, I found a hallway. Grab on to me."

They all ran towards Phantom and grabbed his arms while Phantom turned intangible once more and fazed all four of them through the wall.

"Whoa. It's kinda dark." Jack claimed shivering a little. "And when did it get so cold in here?"

"Vlad must be near." Danny stated. "We have to get there as soon as possible."

"Exactly, and the sooner we get there, the sooner this whole mess is over." Phantom explained the smiled

Danny smiled in return as they all started walking at a fast pace down the one way hallway with a few candle lit lights on the ceiling above them. It felt like forever when they were walking down there, but they all didn't realise that this was a never ending hallway but it did end eventually but by the time you got there you would of already died of dehydration since it was that long.

Meanwhile, Vlad was using his secret cameras to see if Danny and Phantom had fallen into his trap yet. He scanned the whole mansion that was still holding up slightly, and at last he checked the hallway and they were all there. Even his college crush and 'college pal' were with the two possessions he wanted but Maddie was the only woman he cared about and loved the most.

His plan was quickly changed; he planned to get both Danny and Phantom as his half ghost son while having Maddie by his side instead of a holographic projector of her. He also planned to finish Jack once and for all, and of course he knew that Jack was mad at him but he also knew that Jack was still a selfish idiot ghost catcher, well according to him he was.

Sam was sound asleep; she was too weak to keep her eyes open. She dreamt about all the things that had happened between her and Danny.

She dreamt about the time when Danny had first gotten his ghost powers, she was the one who had convinced him to do it. Without her, this whole mess would never have happened.

Another memorable part of her dream was when they had shared their first fake-out make-out to hide from Valerie. She had always wondered, what did Valerie think of them after she saw that? Did she tell everyone about it? It seems though she didn't, maybe she was just trying to keep her ghost hunting a secret.

But one of her most memorable parts was their first real kiss before Danny left to the ghost zone to help save the world. She loved that moment the most out them all, she loved Danny most of all but Phantom stood in her way of him. But then she realised, if she had never convinced Danny to go into the ghost portal, she wouldn't be in chains right now and she and Danny probably would have had a great future together but then she had another realisation, did she only like him because of his ghost half?

The answer is simple, yes she did. Sam started showing more affection and love to Danny after he had gotten his ghost powers, it made Danny more unique and like an individual like her. Maybe that's why she thought.

So what does this mean? Does this mean that Sam loves Phantom too? She wasn't quite sure about this.

Another dream convinced her that she loved both Danny and Phantom deep down, she screamed herself awake while also startling Vlad.

"Good gracious girl, what is your problem!?"

Vlad got up from his chair and floated up the wounded Goth girl. He eyed her suspiciously then smacked her cheek. Sam screamed in pain, Vlad grinned evilly then went on back to watching his plan fall into place just like he had hoped but this somehow didn't seem right to him. Something was odd, why were they still walking down that hallway without realising it goes on forever?

Well it didn't take long for Maddie to realise why they were still walking down the hallway. She demanded everyone to stop where they were and face her.

"This is going nowhere near far!"

"You're right." Phantom replied. "This is going on too long."

Danny face palmed as Phantom flew away from them.

"Wait, isn't he meant to be going that way?" Jack wondered.

Phantom zoomed down the hallway and away from Danny and his parents. Phantom looked at the continuing pattern of candle lit lights above him, then without warning he face planted himself into the wall. He had suddenly flown the wrong way.

"Oh, whoops." He chuckled in humiliation. "Better go back then."

So he zoomed back until he saw the three figures he had been directing this whole time.

Maddie folded her arms in disappointment while Danny face palmed again. Phantom blushed in humiliation.

"Ehe, wrong way right?"

Maddie sighed and face palmed. "You see boys? We're not getting anywhere!"

Vlad peered through the screen while Maddie was talking to the others. He grinned evilly then pressed on one of the thousand buttons that lay in front of him.

The four of them felt some shaking underneath them, and then suddenly the ground disappeared and they all fell down the deep black hole.

They all fell down into an anti ghost and human cage and they were surrounded by darkness.

"What happened just now?" Phantom demanded while trying to break free.

"We're in some sort of cage. And it seems that we can't break free."

"That's right Daniel." Vlad claimed as he floated through the wall.

Everyone gasped.

"it's an anti ghost and human cage, good luck getting out of that one boy!"

Danny growled at him while Phantom was trying to rip the railings off of the cage by using all his power but it was just no use. Jack in the meantime saw a red button next to him, it labelled 'press if want to succeed. He smiled then reached his arm through the bars and pressed it.

Vlad gasped as he saw himself disintegrate while the cage disappeared faintly away.

The four of them stood up confused, and then Jack jumped in happiness and victory.

"Hooray, we did it!"

He grabbed Maddie and smooched her with delight while Maddie was in a state of shock.

Danny and Phantom gagged while they looked all around the room.

"That was too easy." Phantom claimed.

"Where's Jazz and Sam?" Danny demanded.

Maddie pushed Jack off of her then replied to Danny's demand.

"It must have been a trap."

"Wait, what? So that kiss was for nothing?"

Jack then cried in sorrow and disappointment, Maddie went over to comfort him while Phantom and Danny felt all over the walls to find a secret passageway or something.

**Whoa, interesting chapter. Wonder what's going to happen next! :D**

**Find out on Jan 1! XD**

**P.S. Sorry I updated a little late, it's because I'm on holidays -.-**


	21. Going to Plan

**Happy New Year readers, writers and most of all friends! ^^ *hugs* Oh, and Pitch Pearl lovers, oh well…they're actually the same people but MEH! XD First off, sorry I didn't update yesterday. Like I said in the last chapter and I think the one before that, I said that I'm on holidays and I'll be leaving for home tomorrow so there's a slim chance of me uploading chapter 22 .**

**But for now, let's just enjoy the first chapter of the year for my story Love Triangle! ^_^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The walls were all checked twice by the loving couple Danny and Phantom, while Phantom was about to faze through the wall to see if there was anything out there, a television appeared out of nowhere and had shown the one who had fooled and trapped them.

"Nice one Daniel. You two, or should I say four, have fallen into my little trap." Vlad grinned devilishly.

Phantom and Danny glared at the television screen with Vlad's face on it, Phantom was about to blast the screen when Maddie stopped him.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Phantom asked angry and puzzled.

Vlad chuckled an evil laugh.

Maddie let go of Phantom's wrist and trusting him that he wouldn't open fire. "He could give us a solution."

"Huh?"

Maddie then winked at Phantom, he knew what she meant. So the four of them carried on with the plan while also trying not making Vlad think they were actually lying.

Vlad grinned then switched the television to Sam and Jazz who were hanging on the wall unconscious.

Phantom and Danny gasped. "Sam!"

Maddie looked closely and saw her eldest child in chains while hanging on the wall with red beady eyes.

"Jazz!" Both Jack and Maddie screamed.

Then the television switched back to Vlad. "You want them free don't you?"

"Just free them Vlad! They have nothing you want from them!"

"Yes they do Daniel. You care about these two, don't you?"

Vlad assumed that Danny and Phantom were still not talking to each other, and assuming that they were about to fight.

Danny carried on in the plan; he turned his back from the TV and faced Phantom. He winked while Phantom smiled at his reaction. Phantom looked up at Vlad who was eyeing them both as well as Maddie.

"You care for Sam?!" Phantom asked in an angry tone.

Danny grunted. "I'm sorry; I should've told you earlier."

"Well it's too late now!" Phantom yelled.

Phantom then ran up to Danny and punched him the chest, Danny fell to the ground smiling vaguely at him. Phantom smiled very little then kicked his legs which caused him to smack against the wall and make Vlad clap his hands like a little girl.

Danny groaned a little as he got back up and tried to balance himself.

"Too weak huh? Why don't you ask your girlfriend!?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Vlad looked confused. "Huh? Then who do you like boy?"

"I love them both."

"What?" Phantom asked, trying to sound confused.

"I love you; no I love Sam, I- I DON'T KNOW!"

Phantom couldn't tell if he was lying or not, so he just went with the flow and continued being confused and hurt. "But, we…we."

"We did what Phantom huh?" Danny snapped.

Phantom walked up to Danny and whispered to him.

"Are you just playing along or are you telling the truth?"

"I'll tell you later."

Danny smacked his palm against Phantom's tanned cheek. "You bastard!"

Vlad grinned in delight as he saw his plan going into action once more, he eyed Maddie and Jack with delight.

"What do you want Vlad?" Maddie asked glaring at him.

Danny looked at his mum while blocking Phantom's attacks. "Mum!" he whispered harshly. "Remember?"

"Oh right," she whispered back. "Sorry, Vlad. I was just overwhelmed, but now seeing your pale blue face and dazzling red eyes make me feel a whole lot better." Maddie stated while flashing her eyes at him.

Vlad looked confused, but fell for Maddie's charms that were actually fake. But of course he wasn't fully aware of this. Vlad gave out a devilish laugh and looked delightful of Maddie's charms.

"Well Maddie, how about you punch Jack for me hm?"

Maddie turned to her husband who was looking at Maddie confusingly. She winked then punched him right in the chest. Jack screamed in pain and fell to the floor; this made Vlad laugh out loud. Maddie apologized quietly to Jack then gave a desired smile at Vlad again.

**Sorry I'm ending it there but I have to go, oh well…I'll write up another chapter tomorrow if I can and if I can, it'll be 2,000 words long to make up for this one.**

**See you guys again soon! ^^**

**Please Review! ^^**


	22. It's Working

**If you have been reading my other story A Boundary Away, you would've noticed that I've stopped updating this one and A Matter of Time. This is so I can get A Boundary Away completed then move on with a Matter of time since that one is the least updated, and I should actually be updating that one not this one but…I've got no ideas for that one. -_-**

**I'm only updating this to let you guys know that I won't be updating on the days that I promised. I'll only update every 5 days or so for this one and maybe tomorrow or tonight, I'll do A Matter of Time just so that I don't get writer's block.**

**Oh, by the way, I've been making great progress with the comic but I'm still on chapter one. I've been planning it out first and once I've done all that, I'll do a final copy then turn it digital ^^**

**Alright, better stop giving it away and tell you what's going on in Love Triangle XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny and Phantom looked at Jack while he was clenching his fists and closing his eyes tight in pain, the boys both knew relatively well that it was all just going along with the plan.

Danny smiled at Phantom then turned to Vlad. "You can't get away with this cheese head."

"Oh but I believe I've already have dear boy. And now, for this!"

Vlad pressed a button which left them all in suspense, and then all of a sudden Phantom had been sucked through a small vent that had appeared in the ceiling. Danny was too slow to react, he screamed as Phantom vanished up through the vent.

Danny glared at the screen where Vlad was grinning evilly.

"You didn't see that coming did you?"

Danny growled then approached the screen, about to break it when his mother grabbed his wrist.

"Danny, we can't take that risk." She whispered. "Let me seduce him first."

"You don't need to right now, we have no way out. Wait until we're out there with him." Danny whispered back.

Vlad turned his head to see the vent coming out of his ceiling to spit out Phantom.

"Ahh, some more energy for me. Unless you can trade Daniel."

Vlad then zapped Phantom multiple times so he was unconscious for as long as he needed to.

"Trade? What do you mean by that?"

"I have you while Phantom is set free; otherwise he'll end up being like Sam and Jasmine."

Jack looked up at the screen. "You leave my princess alone!"

Vlad grinned at Jack then zapped Jazz.

Jack stood up in fury, he was about to bash the screen but Danny and Maddie stopped him.

"Dad, don't!"

"Jack! How else are we supposed to communicate with Vlad?"

"You want to talk to him?"

"Well…he is my longing crush…" She smiled and blushed while winking at Jack.

"Oh, right." Jack smiled then proceeded with the plan. "Your crush? After all these years why didn't you tell me you loved someone else?"

Danny smiled, as Vlad took the bait like he should have as planned.

"Because, I was afraid you would hurt my dear Vlad."

Vlad eyed Maddie with suspicion. "Is this a trick?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would a trick do this?" Maddie asked as she took her left black glove off.

All the boys watched as Maddie showed her marriage finger, she slowly pulled off the two golden rings and threw them away while smiling greedily.

Vlad grinned devilishly. "Want to come up here and be my queen dear?"

"Why wouldn't I Vlad? I have always loved you." She exclaimed while fluttering her eyelashes.

Danny almost gagged while his Dad was trying to stay on track.

"Maddie no, it's a trap!"

"Oh be quiet Jack." She ordered as she stared at Vlad with a loving smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I can fix that up right away..."

Vlad then hit that same button he used to get Phantom but this time more gently.

Maddie appeared from the ceiling, she later hugged him while trying not gag.

"And now, a touching kiss my dear…"

"Please bring our son up here." She pleaded while trying to make Vlad completely unaware of their devious plan.

"Certainly my love…"

Danny gagged as he got suddenly sucked up through the vent as well, leaving Jack behind alone. He felt lonely and cold as he hugged himself in warmth.

"Brr…did it just get colder?"

"Yes it did my dear old friend. And now, you're going to die!"

Vlad was about to press a different button when Maddie stopped him.

"Dear, how about we kill him slowly and softly. You don't want him to die in one flash do you?"

Danny then appeared from the vent, he snuck over to the chains to try and set the two girls free while Phantom remained unconscious.

Danny looked over at Vlad who was still being seduced by Maddie, he gagged again as he suddenly rattled the chains.

Vlad immediately turned his head to see Danny next to Jazz.

He chuckled evilly. "Think I forgot about you Daniel?"

Vlad blasted a pink ecto ray at Danny while Danny bent down and rolled against the hard concrete to avoid it.

Danny got up and smiled. "Nope, I just wanted to go and say hello to my new Dad." He stated while smiling with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Come here dear boy, and we'll see who your father is."

Danny walked casually but slowly up to Vlad, Vlad was getting impatient then blasted him towards Phantom instead.

"Rule one Daniel, no one takes forever to get to their demanding father!"

Phantom started to wake up slowly. He peeked a little to see Danny lying down right next to him and then getting back up to see Vlad.

"Danny…" he whispered.

Danny stopped in his tracks. "Phantom?"

"You don't listen to him anymore boy. You listen to your daddy!"

Maddie didn't like this but, she had to tolerate it until she had her chance to make her revenge on Vlad.

Danny looked at Phantom who was really willing to talk to him while trying to get up onto his two feet again. Danny smiled then looked back at Vlad who was eyeing Phantom suspiciously.

Danny chuckled. "Don't worry Dad, he won't hurt us."

"Hmm…call me father Danny." Vlad smiled hopefully.

"Sorry…father." Danny smirked.

"Oh, I love this! Jack being killed slowly and softly, Maddie by my side and my brand new son! But my puzzle still isn't complete, there's just one piece missing."

"And what piece would that be dear Vlad?"

"My darling, that would be a half ghost son. Daniel my boy, please fuse back into Phantom for me."

"Yes, father."

So Danny turned around then looked down at Phantom who was still having trouble getting back up. Danny helped him up then kissed him on the cheek.

"No kissing Danny, just fusing." Vlad corrected.

"Right, sorry again father."

Vlad smiled then had a sudden realisation. "Wait a minute; you just can't all of a sudden agree to be my son. And you can't jus simply agree to leave Jack and be my wife."

Maddie looked over at Danny who was fixing Phantom up. Danny looked over at his mother and winked.

Maddie sighed. "You were right Vlad. I never fell for you!" she exclaimed while showing her marriage finger containing the two golden rings Vlad thought she had thrown off.

"I knew it! And now you two are-"

He couldn't finish his sentence; he was punched by Maddie in the face while being thrown halfway across the laboratory.

"You idiots! This is not over!" he declared.

"Nope, of course it isn't Vlad." Danny stated while smiling.

"It's just the beginning!" Phantom announced.

Phantom fused into Danny and as soon as he did, Danny transformed and blasted a few bursts of green ecto energy at Vlad.

Maddie smiled as she ran towards the computer to turn of the pain treatment that Jack was receiving.

"Sorry, dear. It would have been sooner if I didn't have to seduce him so many times." She exclaimed then gagged.

"It's alright sweet cakes; you came just before the gun zapped me."

Maddie smiled in return then pressed the button that Vlad had pressed earlier to turn on the weapons.

Meanwhile, Danny was blasting Vlad every time he had tried to get up and once he was weak enough. Danny reached for the thermos…which he had left behind.

"Oh shit…I forgot the thermos." He stated.

**Lol oh Danny…you silly little guy XD Alright, I'll leave it there just to keep you guys knowing that I haven't quit this story. I'll try to keep updated and I'll try to get A Boundary Away done as soon as I can, but I don't see it coming any closer… :/**


	23. Choices

**Hey A Boundary Away is finally complete! :D And I've started another story! ^^ But I will be focusing on this one and A Matter of Time, mainly A Matter of Time since that one's the least updated. I just wanted to update this one before I start planning out A Matter of Time. ^^**

**Sorry about the late update, while I was doing A Boundary Away I was getting countless story ideas! XD I even uploaded a new story chapter if you guys wanna read it, it's called Memory Loss and it's based on one of my OC's I created on dA.**

**By the way, I have got more ideas but I don't plan on starting anymore BIG stories otherwise I would have to cope with more stress, don't ask why ^^; Anyway, there's a chance that there will be another story related to this slash couple but I'm not sure yet. That's just a thought though, but I would really like to make some more of them related to that pairing because I'm getting many more for DxS XC**

**Better get on with the chapter before I get carried away, I really want to get more stories done so I can start some new ones :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Vlad got up and grinned evilly, he then chuckled at Danny's confused yet strange expression. You could see that he was screwed.

"Well, now it looks like I've got you."

"No, you don't Vlad. None of us!" Danny announced as he looked at his parents. "And you'll never get me or Phantom!"

"Ha! But I've got you both right in front of me!"

"Not anymore!" Danny smiled with bravery.

Danny later smacks Vlad across the cheek and continued to blast him until he falls almost unconscious.

"Alright, now I'll just. Oh man, what do I do now?"

"Let's just get out of here!" Maddie cried.

"But what about our sweet darling Jazz?" Jack wondered with deep worry.

Maddie looked over at her, she looked weak and powerless, Danny tried to get to Sam but there was a force field around them both.

"Ow! What in the-what was that!?"

He heard Vlad chuckling deeply in the distance; he knew he was awake so he had to react quickly. He flew over to his parents, turned them intangible and flew through the ceiling of the lab.

"Blast it! I was so close!"

"Don't worry so much Vlad. He'll get you…if he loves me still."

"Pfft, girl you're doomed. And so are him and his boyfriend! He'll have no choice when he sees me sucking all the energy out of both you and Phantom!"

Sam gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Anything to get that brat in my hands!"

"Just make a stupid clone again you idiot!"

"Control that temper of yours or you'll get more than you bargained for!" He warned showing his vampire-like teeth to her, frightening her almost.

Meanwhile, Danny managed to get back home and rest in his room while his parents worried and cried about Sam and Jazz but mostly Jazz. Danny split himself in half again so he could talk to Phantom about making a proper plan that will definitely defeat Vlad.

"Can we share a kiss first?" Phantom pleaded, looking all cute and innocent.

"Phantom now's not the time to be thinking of love between just me and you. We need to figure out a proper way to rescue Sam and Jazz without making Vlad's plan working."

"Well I could see that my fighting was very convincing."

"Yeah it was, and kinda hot." Danny exclaimed as his voice started to fade slowly.

They hugged as they kissed, Danny just couldn't help himself. He loved Phantom so much that he was ready to do it with him again. But the thoughts of Jazz and Sam but mainly Sam ran through his head which interrupted the passion of the kiss.

"Danny?"

He sighed with regret. "I feel sorry for Sam. I can't believe I did this for her."

"Are you saying that I was a mistake?"

"No, she's the reason why you're here."

Phantom had a sudden of realization; he thought that Danny loved Sam more. He started to look a little upset and slightly annoyed; he flew off the bed and onto Danny's desk chair.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing." Phantom replied turning his back and folding his arms.

"Are you sure? You don't look too happy about what I just said."

"No, I'm fine." He answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh oh, I know that voice."

Suddenly, Maddie burst through the door with a bright smile which meant that she had a great idea possibly.

"Danny! A-and Phantom…we've got an idea that will definitely defeat Vlad and get Sam and Jazz back home safely!"

Maddie looked over at Phantom, his expression didn't look happy. He looked annoyed and impatient.

"Don't worry about him mum, he's just being overprotective."

"Overprotective?" Phantom asked getting up from the chair and looking more annoyed. "Really, and you've never been overprotective of me huh?"

"Phantom, that's not what I meant-"

"Let me finish, so I need to know. Who do you love more? Sam or me? You can only choose one option Danny, otherwise then you just made a love triangle!"

"Phantom! I've already created a love triangle! And so have you."

"What? No I haven't! You started it first!"

"Boys, calm down. I think I know who started this whole mess." Maddie exclaimed.

Danny and Phantom stopped glaring at each other in fury and looked at Maddie with slight confusion but still annoyed.

"Neither of you did."

"What?" both Phantom and Danny asked in shock.

"But, he started it! He fell in love with me in the first place and then he made all this mess!"

"No Phantom, Sam made Danny go into that portal. Remember Danny, you told us."

"Yeah I did…?"

"So Sam started this whole mess. But this does not mean you start hating her for what she had created. You must apologize to her for your actions. Both of you."

"Me? What did I do?" Phantom asked with a confused and annoyed expression.

"You love her too." She smirked.

"What?" Phantom blushed. "No I don't!"

Danny was surprised at Phantom; he never knew that the love triangle that Sam had created would be an absolute complete love triangle. Which meant that Danny and Phantom loved Sam but Danny loved Phantom and so did Phantom. It was sort of messed up. But this problem could get resolved.

"Um mum? You were saying something before about your plan?" Danny asked with concern.

"I'm not finished young boy."

"Mum, I'm 16. I'm not a boy anymore."

Maddie smirked. "You'll always be my boy."

"Off topic." Phantom coughed in a fake way.

"Right, so once we rescue Sam and Jazz. I want you Danny to apologize to her. And I want the both of you to make your decisions about who loves who and to break this love triangle. I know that Sam is not comfortable with you and Phantom being together. I'm sorry, but it's what makes everyone happy." Maddie sighed after she explained all that.

Danny looked down and sighed. "But, I love them both. How do I know who I'm supposed to be with?"

**You just don't know do ya? You'll know soon, I'll update this story next Monday (the 18****th****) So see you guys then! ;D**

**Review please? O_O**


	24. Oh Jeez

**I do remember promising to update today and I will of course ^^ I just don't have a permanent idea for this chapter so I'll do it as I go along ^^; I'd better hurry and get this one done because I've got a math test tomorrow -.-**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam looked up at Jazz, there were tears developing around her eyes. Sam could tell that she was trying to break free of Vlad's invention.

"I love you Danny…I'm so sorry…"

"Aw, that's sweet. Why don't you say that when he chooses Phantom over you?"

Sam glared and grunted at Vlad. "No he won't! Phantom's nothing but his ghost half! His…wonderful…g-ghost half…"

Vlad raised his eyebrows with confusion. "What's this? What are you muttering about?"

Sam smiled as the thoughts of Phantom filled her head. "Phantom…I love Danny Phantom, who is Danny and Phantom!"

"Well duh girl! How else would it-hey wait a second. Did you just say you love both Danny and Phantom?"

Sam looked up at Vlad and smiled. "Yes, yes I do!" She cried with tears of happiness and somehow sadness.

She then realized that she had loved both of the boys this whole time, when she kidnapped Phantom from Danny she didn't know that she wanted Phantom to herself and to get Danny back, but she hadn't known up until this point.

Meanwhile, Danny and Phantom were in the same room not talking to each other while Maddie was persuading them to.

"Boys, if you don't act now neither of you are going to see Sam or Jasmine ever again!"

Phantom sighed as he sat up from the bed. "Alright, alright."

"Danny, get up. Now." Maddie demanded.

Danny sighed with ignorance then sat up from the blue beanbag.

"I understand that you two can't make up your minds but we need to rescue Sam and Jazz. "

"Alright, how about Phantom and I merge together then I-"

"Wait, hold on. Who put you in charge?" Phantom asked sounding annoyed.

Danny felt annoyed at Phantom's sudden tone of anger and irritation. This enraged Danny but concerned Maddie.

"Boys…now's not the time for fighting."

"I'm sorry, but who put you in charge of saving someone I think I love."

"And Jasmine Danny." Maddie corrected trying to break the argument.

"Mum, stay out of this!" Danny warned.

"That's enough!"

Phantom and Danny immediately stopped arguing and looked at Maddie confusion and anger.

"We're not getting anywhere if we stand here and argue like nobody's business! Let's go save Jazz and Sam without any fighting!"

At that same time, Vlad was getting extremely tired or waiting and waiting just for his plan to work, so he made a little twist to it. He flew off to Danny's house and kidnapped Phantom and Maddie away within a flash. Danny cried with hurt and fury as he watched them be dragged off into the distance of the darkness.

"Oh great, now I'm on my own." He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He ran downstairs and told his father what had happened, he quickly reacted but Danny hesitated that they both think of a useful plan that will save them all.

**Sorry, good place to end it guys ^^; Well got to go now, bye.**


	25. Not Thinking Clearly

**Hey, sorry about not updating this story any sooner or whatever, oh and making the chapters shorter ehe ^^; Sorry, it's just that I think I'm starting to run out of ideas. Maybe it's because of school because that's when I started to lose ideas. I got heaps before school started up again -_- Oh crap; I've got a science test tomorrow! And I'm on here when I should be-ugh see? I don't have the time to do these stories because I have to think of tests and assignments! DX And just today I had a Math test! And plus, I've got an assignment due on Thursday and most likely next English lesson we'll be getting ANOTHER assignment! Oh, I also just realized that I've got some Japanese to study for too! NUUU! DX**

**So that's why I haven't been updating this one and A Matter of Time, I would plan these two out but-oh jeez, My friend's birthdays on Saturday and I've only just started making her card! (Yes, I'm cheap :P) I plan to draw an anime Goth girl on maybe A3 paper for her in a long purple dress, I plan to add more of her favourite things with it but that's all I've got for now ^^**

**Anyway, back on topic. Sorry about that, I just needed to get that out of my system before Mum hears me at night screaming about it all XD No, seriously I am not kidding… O_O Okay, I've just been reading some other comics and those gave me good ideas for this story so that means… AWESOME! :D ^^ Also, I plan to write up another lemon story (PM me if you don't know what lemon means (XD)), but I'm not 100% sure what fandom of mine I'm going to use…it's either My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Danny Phantom. o.O**

**Better get started on the story huh? Well I don't wanna waste the chapter on just my complaining! (Yes, I tend to do that…A LOT…O_O) Oh, and do you like the cover? Ever since I got my new drawing tablet, I've somehow been able to think up of more ideas quicker! :D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny couldn't think, he just couldn't. He was going to lose almost everyone he cared about, just like in his future with his evil future self. He plumped his head onto the hard but smooth round table with his father sitting right beside him with anguish, his eyes full of salty wet tears of guilt and hopelessness. He was about to hug his son in grief but he just couldn't, he knew that would only make the matter worse. But Danny was already heading towards his room, he needed some space. He didn't have the energy to think of a plan.

He walked over to his bed as if he was a robot answering a request, his walking was smooth and his eyes peered only through the window. But that only lead to a sigh of loss and regret, he just wanted to let all the pain go. Vanish into thin air just like his evil ghost self, or so he thought.

He slouched quickly onto his soft white and blue bed with a small black but shiny frame holding it together; he touched some of the bars with the tips of his fingers and almost his clean fingernails. Then something caught the glimpse of the corner of his eye that was furthest to the left of him, it was some strands of dim white hair that glowed only faintly. He knew immediately that it was Phantom's, the tears just poured out of his cheeks like a gushing waterfall. He dropped his head in between his tight arms which were folded on the bed not so far from him with his hands clenched tightly together.

"I don't know what to do! I'm about to lose everyone and I can't think with all this mess!"

He kicked his shoes off then moved further into the bed to rest his head in the middle of his white pillow. His tears flooded the pillow and the pillow was quickly drenched within minutes. It wasn't long later that he heard the powerful knock coming from his bedroom door covered in posters of outer space and space shuttles.

"Come in Dad." He muffled with his face buried deep within the pillow.

He was surprised when the door had actually opened after Danny had told him to come in even though his face was buried within his drenched pillow. Danny didn't hesitate to move even though he was having slight difficulty breathing through something as thick and wet as his pillow.

"Danny, we need to solve this problem out." His father stated while gently sitting on the foot of the bed near the edge.

"I don't want to." Danny mumbled beneath the pillow.

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing! We have to save our family and friends!" Jack cried with anger and impatience while almost rattling the bed causing it to squeak a little.

"Go ahead, save them all yourself." Danny replied with a sarcastic tone while waving his hand in dismissal at his father. "But, I doubt you'll have any chance with your old college pal." Danny smirked after he removed his head from beneath the pillow with his eyes half closed.

Jack looked down at him with seriousness; this was no time for joking around. But he knew that Danny was right, he just didn't want his only son to sit there with his head sunk within the tears of regret and guilt but who was he to blame? This was Danny's fault after all, well that's what he thought anyway but Danny didn't bring Vlad back, no one did except Vlad himself.

"Danny, I've had just about enough of your complaining! Either you get your act together or thank me after I save our family and friends!"

"And Phantom?" Danny asked still smirking with an eyebrow rose. His hands were holding his balance on the bed as he sat up with his arms keeping his upper body up steadily.

Jack didn't reply, he knew that Danny wasn't going to help. So Jack just simply left without looking back.

Suddenly, he stopped at the door with his back still turned but he moved his head slightly towards Danny without turning his whole body. His large fists were clenched tightly with fear and anger. "If you want dinner, you'll have to make it yourself, and get yourself to bed on time. You have school tomorrow."

Danny could clearly see that his father knew not to get his son involved in this mess any further; Danny smiled as Jack turned his head and walked away at a slow but loud pace.

Danny let his body fall back onto the bed, he could feel his raven black hair touching the bars of the black bed frame behind him, it bothered him a little but not as much as Phantom and Sam.

All he wanted was to let the pain fade away quickly, and he definitely knew that he was making the wrong decision. It bothered him…very much. He sat up again with his head in his hands; there were thousands of tears running down his arms and onto the sheets of the bed. His expression was intense and upsetting, he wanted to forget it all but that was the only thing that was filling up his mind with memories of both Phantom and Sam.

His whining and sulking was heard from the kitchen where Jack was just finalising his things into a small but expandable bag with plenty of ghost equipment. Jack erased the thoughts of asking Danny to come along and zipped up the bag as he started to walk towards the front door. Danny heard him but didn't want to even try. He had no plan and no faith in anyone, not even in himself. What was he going to do?

He sniffled multiple times as he tried to dry up the tears with another part of the sheet but that only just made it worse.

It was quiet…no one but him was present in the house, he felt chills. He huddled himself closely as more tears began to fall fast down his cheeks, he felt hopeless. If he couldn't get rid of the pain, then he would have to result to desperate measures. Perhaps jumping off a building could ease the pain.

But he couldn't, he cared too much about Sam, Phantom and his family. What was he destined to do in the situation? He had absolute no clue whatsoever to solve this major chaos.

**Aww so sad… DX It's much sadder when you're listening to Evanescence…:C I'd better go before I actually start to cry and besides, I've got other things to get done. Please be thankful I got this done, it was really hard of me to give up 3 hours of my valuable time you know ^^**

**Next update: Within a week or two**


	26. On His Way

**For once I got my homework done during school ^^ the only homework I have isn't due for another week and a half, and I'm already halfway! :D So since I've got a couple of hours to kill, I may as well do a chapter for Love Triangle and possibly A Matter of Time! ^^ Well, if I get time that is XD So anyway I'm still not sure how many chapters this one will have, but I'm thinking it's before I reach chapter 35. It depends on how much I do in each chapter, if the chapters a longer then there will be less chapters since they'll be long. My version of long is4 pages or more, my version of short is less than 4 pages (obvious!)**

**But I'll try my best to make them long; it just depends on what kind of mood I'm in. I'm only doing these because I've got time and I think it's like the only time I'll have this week and I do remember promising to update this one within a week or two and if I got over that I apologize, I just haven't had the time for coming around d to these but somehow I manage to update Memory Loss, maybe I should make this one on a schedule too. But Memory Loss is almost finished. So until Memory Loss is done (which hopefully will be next week, I think on the 27****th**** March), Love triangle won't be updated until I get a schedule going as well as the completion of Memory Loss. Okay, I think I just said that twice XD**

**Now on with another hopefully awesome chapter of Love Triangle! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

He knew that his whole family at this very moment was in danger, and he was the reason why all of this had happened. He wanted all the hurt to go away but now there was no one top go to. All he had was himself, a 100% human Danny Fenton. He had limited time before something possibly horrifying could happen to his loved ones and he wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye, this was a regretful and guilty thought that Danny had dashing through his mind for at least half an hour, he couldn't control his temper.

"Why can't I just live a normal life!?" He screamed as he threw his bedside table out the window.

He couldn't call Tucker; he was still busy and overseas with mayor duties so either way, Danny was still on his own.

He started to go psycho, and he knew that wouldn't bring the people he loved most back. But he went insane anyway for about 10 minutes then later managed to calm himself down so he could think thoroughly through this whole chaos and see what he can do to stop Vlad and save the people he loves and cares for the most. But what could just one person do? One normal person with his family and friends in jeopardy and it was his fault, what could a single normal person like Danny Fenton do that no one else could?

And then, it hit him. Like a soft punch to the chest. He had that one thing that no one else had. Courage, beliefs, bravery and love for more than one person. But not in a way in which it was wrong to be in love with two people and be in love with the same gender, it was true and meaningful love. He cared deeply for both Phantom and Sam that he just couldn't decide which one to choose.

"I love Sam and Phantom. And I always will, forever and always."

He knew that his main goal was to find his loved ones and defeat Vlad Plasmius all on his own, without any assistance from family or friends. So he packed a few things, within minutes he had a small backpack carried on his slightly arched back and then headed out to find something for transportation. He would've been lucky if the ecto scooter was there but unfortunately it wasn't. There was no transport available since it was all at Vlad's mansion, so Danny had to walk. He let out a deep sigh then started walking down the narrow path down the street. He knew it was going to take a while to get there and he unfortunately couldn't take any shortcuts and since his family and friends meant so much to him, he ran a quarter of the way there and tiring him out like an athlete who had just completed a marathon of 26 miles. Sweat was dripping from his sin, eyes dried out from the heat of the early morning sun and his legs were as weak as jelly. He was now out of the town and on the road to what seemed nowhere but he knew that with time, he'll see Wisconsin.

Little did Danny hope that Vlad had managed to set up his spy cameras in time before he started this chaos, on a sturdy power pole that was near Danny was one of them. It flashed on Vlad's screen wildly to get the evil man's attention; Vlad flew over there at light speed then smirked at what he saw on the screen.

"Right on queue Fenton. You are doing exactly what I planned you would do." Vlad spoke with a harsh and deep as well as dark and evil voice.

The rest of the Fenton family along with Phantom and Sam were chained to a nearby wall which was covered in dust and webs, most of them were unconscious. The only ones with their eyes open and still had the ability of free will were Maddie and Phantom. Jack was weak and fell unconscious a few minutes shortly after he was captured, Sam was unconscious due to all the pain Vlad had made her suffer through and Jazz was underneath the control of Vlad but he didn't plan on using her just yet.

Phantom's eyes flashed wildly along with his anger rising to almost critical levels whenever he saw that evil grin with sharp white fangs and blue complexion of Vlad Plasmius. His hair was ruffled with dust, his suit torn in places and some wounds on his legs which stung even when a small breeze passed by, but those pains were no match to the pain he was suffering without Danny. His missed him more than anything, and deep down he knew that he loved Sam too. Unfortunately he doesn't think he'll have the time to tell Sam how much she loves her as much as he also loves Danny. He began to cry, his tears were slightly green due some cuts with fresh green blood just underneath his eyes. They were full of pain, guilt, remorse and anger as well fury.

Danny on the other hand was short of breath, he was far out of town and he knew there was still a fair bit ahead of him. The last sign he went past said at least 124 miles to Wisconsin, so judging by his current speed he should be able to make it there in about 6 or 7 hours but that's not what risk Danny wanted to take, there must have been a shortcut Danny thought with caution to himself.

He looked around the area he was in; it was quiet with only a few whistles of a small breeze passing him every few minutes. It felt cold when it rustled through his thick black hair as he began to pick up his pace, he wanted to get there as fast as he could, and he couldn't waste a second as well as not knowing what would happen to his family and friends. He wondered what would happen if he had done nothing, would Vlad have come for him due to impatience. Or would Vlad immediately kill them and let Danny suffer for the rest for his life? Either way he would possibly suffer from guilt and remorse.

He didn't know how much pain he could take, thankfully he took about 4 bottles of water as well as a few crisps to munch on after a few minute breaks. His backpack was almost as heavy as all his sweat combined into a jug, he was sweating too much that he had drank almost all of his remaining water. He was down to his last bottle and he had no money on him so he didn't drink anything or eat any crisps to tempt him with a cool drink of water.

"I must get there before it's too late." Danny claimed while puffing as his legs were weakening by the minute. "I could lose them all ad would have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life. Or I could just join them in heaven-no."

Danny came to a sudden halt as a car jolted past him almost as fast as a rocket, sweat dribbled down his cheeks and around his eyes as well as his nose. His hair was oily and messier than a bird's nest that was poorly completed. That thought of committing suicide because of his family and friends dying seemed ridiculous. Why not kill the one who caused the pain? And it wasn't Danny who caused this to happen, he had now realized that Vlad had started this from the very beginning.

Trying not to tempt himself with a sip of fresh water, he began to walk at a steady pace so he could take even breaths between each pace, he had learnt this form physical education a few years back, breathing is the key to good exercise.

Thankfully he had a map so whenever he came across an intersection with no traffic lights or signs he would just simply read the map. But his throat was closing and burning with the extreme need of water, and his head was hot with heat and radiation from the sun's heat, there was not a cloud in the sky. He would be lucky if he didn't get a tan or badly sunburn.

He reached another power poll which was old and rusty; he rested a hand on it to keep his balance steady. As he looked around something above him caught the tip of his pupil. He immediately looked up to see a small camera which resembled Vlad as a flying beetle. He growled and submitted a punch towards it but missed, he knew that this was part of Vlad's plan now but he was going to change things because Danny had something that Vlad didn't have. True love and respect for family and friends as well as others. His half was once a part of him that made him believe in that and he was never going to deny it because it was too fortunate to be true.

"I know you're there Vlad. And I'm after you." He glared and narrowed his eyes at the camera which sat attached to the rust of the metal pole.

On the other side of the camera was a pale blue face which contained narrowed red glowing eyes as well as an evil smirk of greed and satisfaction. There was absolutely nothing that boy could do Vlad thought to himself.

**Vlad you selfish idiot, you should know better. Oh, wait you don't! So how was that for a chapter? I tried my best to make it longer and then it started to clump up together. If I made them each individual sentences then this would be like 6 or 7 pages XD Review if necessary and I hoped you enjoyed another descriptive and emotional chapter of Love Triangle! See you guys soon! ;D**

**Next update: 28****th**** March (I've got a 5 day weekend coming up, plenty of time then. :D)**


	27. Power Merging

**Hey, sorry for not updating on the day I promised. It's just that I've been so busy lately with this bucket load of homework and a family that wants to go out for 4 hours -_- Oh, and unfortunately I still have no clue hen this story is going to finish but probably another 5 chapters…I'm not so sure… o.O I've finished my Memory Loss story the other day so that should leave me more time to update this one and A Matter of Time. ^^**

**Danny Phantom ©Butch Hartman**

Danny knew that his journey will be tiring but it'll be worth every step he took. His panting became more constant and his legs began to wobble, he knew that there was still very much to go. Meanwhile, Vlad was sitting at his large soft red chair stroking his Persian cat named Maddie.

"Ah, don't you love the site of this my dear Maddie? It's such entertainment to watch your mortal enemy suffer through your pain."

"Danny!" Phantom and Sam cried in worry and hurt as they saw the pain he was suffering.

Vlad laughed at the both of them for even trying to get his attention when they knew they couldn't. Tears drained their faces as well as Jazz. Maddie had fell unconscious after all the blood rushing to her feet as well as Jack.

"Danny…please make it…" Sam quietly whispered with tears running down her cheeks and onto the hard rocky ground.

"We'll get out of this Sam." Phantom hoped.

"I hope so Phantom…" She sniffled as she looked up at Phantom who was on her right side.

It took Danny another two hours for him to reach Wisconsin. Now he had a real big problem, Vlad had hidden his secret lab so Danny couldn't find it.

"That bastard! Once I find that lab I'm gonna-"

And just coincidently he bumped into the lab, it was just invisible but not intangible, maybe Vlad was giving him an advantage Danny thought.

"Well Vlad, I guess you want me to go along with your plan?" Danny asked while smirking at one of the hidden cameras Vlad had put nearby.

"That I do Danny." Vlad said with a grin.

Then that took Danny down another but yet familiar problem, it was that same tunnel he was down a while ago with Phantom and his parents. He groaned as he walked with a steady pace down the lantern lit corridor, while also keeping a sharp eye of his surroundings just in case of traps or more enemies. Thankfully he came prepared with some ghost hunting equipment packed in his heavy backpack.

Phantom was getting tired of this and plus, he wasn't helping Danny in any way at the moment so he tried with all his heart and strength to break free of the chains. Vlad could hear the grunting and moaning of pain from a teenage ghost boy.

"Good luck getting out alive of those chains Phantom, all of your chains are ghost proof and there's no possible way for you to escape."

Vlad let out an evil laugh as he turned back to the giant TV screen which was filmed form the cameras he had put around his lab a while ago where Danny was starting to feel sick and weaker by the minute.

"Sam…?"

Sam couldn't reply, her tears were covering her face and making her mascara run down her cheeks but she did manage to look up.

"I know a way we can get out of this, just inch your hand closer to mine."

"What will that do?" She sulked.

"Just trust me."

Sam looked down and saw that he was in the same position that she was in so she had no choice but to trust him and inch her hand to only just touch his. And then, a small green glow appeared in between their hands, Sam didn't know what to expect but she would eventually realize that he was draining all of his leftover ghost energy into her body.

Her eyes widened as she felt a sudden power rush through her veins, and since the chains she were in weren't ghost proof she managed to break free of the chains. Vlad heard this and quickly rushed over while Phantom fell unconscious due to loss of almost all energy.

"You! How did you break free you-you mortal fool!"

"I am not telling you bastard until you let Danny kick your ass!" She screamed with a loud and powerful voice.

Ghost energy, Vlad thought. He could sense it.

He used a pink energy beam of his to prevent Sam from using the powers that Phantom had given her but somehow they were stronger than Vlad's.

"What!? You can't be stronger than me! I'm more powerful than any ghost in the universe!"

Vlad suddenly started to feel weak and began running towards safety with his Persian cat Maddie in his buff arms.

"What are you Vlad? Are you a bastard or are you a bastard?"

"Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be the weak one." Vlad stated to his pet cat Maddie.

He laughed quickly and short while another blast of energy came out of his hand and directly at Sam, this sent her flying back towards the chains she was in previously but managed to get up again and fight back.

This fight continued for quite some time and Danny had finally managed to break free of the never ending dark corridor.

**Nope, still no clue how many chapters left to go. Probably 5 or less? I don't know, it depends really on how long I make it or shorten it XD Either way I still don't know because I don't think ahead of time.**

**Next update: Some time NEXT Week**


	28. It Begins

**Hay! On deviant ART, this story has been attracting more and more attention by the day! XD I should finish the story before this gets kind of out of hand, I mean I like that people love my story but it needs to be finished so I can get some new ones started. And trust me; those new stories will be good. After I created Memory Loss story I started getting ideas everywhere! XD XD**

**Oh, and I think I'm beginning to get writer's block on this story but since I just updated my music on my playlist with some new ones I'm starting to fall in love with the story again! (Not that I hated it before) And on a side note, this story will be finished BEFORE chapter 35, I'm not saying that there will be a chapter 35 then that's it, I'm just saying that it's somewhere near there where it'll end because right now we're at the final battle and then everything goes al apologetic and…well you get it! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Well, I think that wasted pretty much all my time. That dumbass Vlad." Danny stated with an angry tone while looking through a dim lit window.

He walked down a door with a small room, and it looked extremely familiar but before he could remember he heard screaming and someone being thrown against the wall. Did Phantom break free? Or is it the other way round? Danny thought nervously. So he quickly ran against a wall to figure out which wall it was coming from the second wall he tried it came from. He used all of his draining energy to shove through the stone wall, he ended up getting bruises after a third try and was about to give up when he heard the sound of a familiar feminine voice.

"Sam?" He wondered as he listened a little closer.

On the other side of that very wall, Sam could hear Danny but did not hesitate to try and find him. Instead, she carried on trying to defeat what she had started in the first place. Her heart was thumping hard and her temperature rose with fury and madness. She knew that both the boys she loved were in danger and weak but she had no choice but to fight Vlad until he was weak and unable to stand with proper balance on his tiny feet and skinny legs.

"Sam! Think of what you can do if you became my daughter!"

Sam backed away a little with sudden shock but then fury returned as she growled and threw out a green ghost ray at him. He grunted as he collapsed to his feet but still managed to get back up.

"Think about it. How would you like to be Phantom's bride?" He smirked while raising an eyebrow.

This made Sam stop and Danny gasp.

"Sam?"

She was shaking, her mouth trembling and her heart thumping with love and excitement but rather shock. The ghost rays slowly fizzling away into thin strips of green silk running through the air. This made Vlad smile; it seemed to him that his request was rather shocking but yet undeniable.

"I…I…"

Thankfully, Danny managed to hear half of Vlad's request. With all his strength, he screamed as he budged through the wall and startling everyone else that was in the room except Phantom and Jack who had been unconscious for some time now. Maddie gasped with excitement and horror as well as Jazz, but as soon as Danny saw their expressions this made his happiness and forgiveness drain away.

Sam ran up towards Danny and hugged him with thousands of tears running down her face; her lips soaked form the tears but were able to touch Danny's just the way she used to. Danny broke the kiss as some of Sam's tears dried away; this left her confused and hurt. He lowered her hands but held onto them loosely.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She asked with her pupils widening with confusion and sadness.

"Sam, I'll forgive you and Phantom later. Right now I have to defeat this bastard once and for all!"

Vlad grinned evilly at Danny and Sam. "Oh, really? Do you think you're up to the challenge Danny? Without your powers you're powerless. And I didn't even need my Plasmius-Maximus to get rid of them!"

"You're pathetic jokes won't stop me from getting the people I love the most back Vlad, nothing is going to make me to the point where I'm weak and defenseless!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Daniel. You have no powers to help you defeat me and you've tired yourself out just from budging that stone wall open. I'm pretty capable of beating you even with a hand tied behind my back."

This angered Danny, he ran with all his strength which was decreasing by the minute but that didn't stop him from at least trying to stop him. And unfortunately, before Danny could get there to only let out a punch Vlad pointed a finger at him then shot a small pink ray out of it which sent him flying back to Sam.

Sam leant down and held him tightly to her chest, but he strangled free and tried again. This had just the same outcome; Sam knew that he wasn't going to defeat Vlad on his own. She just had to help him so she grabbed his hand before he could run up again, and this time the energy that Phantom had passed down to her was now being drained back into the original owner of it. Vlad was yet unaware of the situation.

An earthquake began to raise, the ground shook and crack. Vlad was extremely startled and worried at this point and Jazz who just realized what was happening gasped with astonishment and optimism.

"The ghost power is going back into the original host!" Jazz called to her mother.

"How is that possible?" Maddie shouted over the noise.

"I'll explain when this whole thing is over." Jazz replied while yelling so she could hear her.

Danny's eye's glowed green for a brief second and without warning he shot into the air, Sam fell to the ground and fainted unconsciously while the rest watched in astonishment and horror, according to Vlad at least. Then Phantom started to glow, his body left the chains and was replaced by Danny's. Phantom was now in the air with all his power returning, during the swap Danny had given all his energy to him. He landed gently onto the ground with his eyes still glowing bright green as his hands lit up bright green fire. Vlad tried to retreat but was unable; he was being stopped by an unknown force which was Phantom's.

But why was he afraid? He asked himself. This was Phantom he was dealing with so why was he on his knees? He narrowed his eyes as Phantom's pupils returned to his round delicate eyes. He could see Phantom looking proud standing in front of Vlad as if he had scored himself victory but Vlad knew otherwise.

**Oh boy…**

**Next update: upcoming weekend**


	29. Final Battle

**Hey…sorry it's late, I've been having issues with what I should do for a career one day and for what work experience should I apply for. Yes, it's that time of my life -_- So anyway, probably 5 or less chapters to go depending on how long I make them and if they're rushed or not which I hopefully don't do because I really love this story. They would only be that short if I was running out of time and I really wanted to get something uploaded. **

**You guys are probably thinking "Eh, so what? At least you're updating the story when you can". And if you guys do think that way then that makes me feel a heap better about updating this when not promised, I know you guys on here and DeviantART love this story and are inching to see what happens next, so am I. But these things take time you know, if you want to read a great story it's best to wait. Remember, good things come to ones who wait ^^**

**No rushing hopefully, oh and one more thing…I won't be able to update this or A Matter of Time from April 13 to April 28 or 27 because one, it'll be the autumn holidays and two, I'll be in a place where there is limited access to the internet and I won't have enough time on there to get bug stuff like this done. Trust me, there's 1 computer and 7 of us and 4 other people who love the internet just as much as I do. So before that happens, I'll do 2 more chapters (that's including this one) and then unfortunately you'll have to wait 2 weeks for another chapter to be uploaded.**

**As for WHEN this will be finished, I'm thinking either near the end of May or mid May or possibly even earlier, depending on whether I rush it and make it either short or long. ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Vlad grinned evilly as he got back up onto his two small feet. "I'm not scared of you Phantom, and besides I'm more powerful than you will ever be. You're neither a threat to me with your defenseless powers or without them. So why should I waste my valuable time on you?"

He flew at light speed towards Phantom and fired him up and through the hard ceiling above, Danny managed to fly through still fighting strong. He knew he could do this, but he wasn't sure if he was going to defeat Vlad because he had never really defeated Vlad once and for all. So killing him was in fact, his last option. And if he wanted his loved ones back, he had to agree to this.

"Punch me again, and I'll burn your soul." Phantom warned as he held his head down with his snow white hair in his face, covering his glowing green eyes. His clenched fists firing up with rage as flames of ecto energy crackled and lit up the candle-lit hideout.

Vlad didn't feel any worry building up inside him, he was eager to wait Phantom's reaction after he unleashes a new power that he had obtained from the asteroid that contained ectorainium. Even though he knew he was more powerful than Phantom without these powers, it was a huge advantage but it was possible for Phantom to gain a new power while obtaining them through Sam.

"I never intended on this happening! All I wanted was to be with Danny, is that a crime?!" Phantom screamed as he kicked Vlad's chin which forced green blood to pour out of his mouth. "What did I ever do to you that made you so unhappy!?"

"You really don't know, do you boy?"

"I know everything Danny told me, and I have no weaknesses so whatever you throw at me I'll throw it back at your idiotic face!" He threatened with high amounts of rage as he ran up to Vlad and zapped him with a green ghost ray.

Vlad was thrown across the room and towards the others who were tied up still by chains; he grunted in pain but didn't want to lose what he had created. He wanted to use his new power but just wanted to see what Phantom will say next he thought to himself while smiling at Phantom.

"I know your weakness Phantom, love."

Phantom's hands stopped glowing green with fire for a brief moment, he knew that Vlad was right but he didn't want to admit it so his rage returned and his eyes flashed green as well as his hands turning back to a fiery blaze of green fire. Nothing was going to stop him from killing Vlad once and for all, he thought. He threw another fiery blaze at Vlad which unfortunately didn't penetrate him because Vlad quickly reacted and created a pink force field around him, he folded his arms and smiled with delight as Phantom continued to fire at him, his angry expression never grew better, only worse.

After Vlad pretended to yawn, he unfolded his arms. "Wow, I thought you were a lot stronger than this Phantom. What happened? Did you lover or should I say lovers get in the way of things?"

Phantom snarled and growled as another burst of ecto energy came out of both hands clapped together, he flew up into the air to see where his burst made Vlad fly off to, He didn't see anything for a few seconds but then received a massive painful punch from Vlad's bulky hands hitting his lower jaw causing it to crack and make Phantom scream with pain.

Phantom was sent through the ceiling, blood dripped down below onto the hard concrete floor. Vlad smiled with his accomplishment. A few more hits and I'll let out the ultimate power! Vlad thought to himself as he landed slowly on the floor as he heard Phantom coming back. Meanwhile, Sam was beginning to recover from the major weakness she felt not long ago. It had been at least an hour this fight had been proceeding, Sam looked up as she heard a familiar voice, she smiled almost instantly as she saw Phantom flying back down at light speed head on with Vlad, he was about to kick Vlad but Vlad smirked and swiped Phantom's face in the direction of Sam.

She nearly screamed but only became alert as he flew and landed only a few feet from her. She quickly ran as tears flew down her face. She knew that she loved Phantom as much as she loved Danny. Her worst fear would be to lose the both of them and if that ever happened she would immediately commit suicide.

"Phantom, don't give up! I have faith in you."

Phantom grunted. "Don't worry Sam. It's not over yet! And I'll win for sure!"

Phantom was about to fly off when Sam grabbed his gloved hand and smiled deeply at him, her tears were still fresh and running down her face like as if there was a small waterfall in each beautiful eye of hers. Phantom looked angry at first but then felt the love rush through his ghostly veins; he gently came back down and held both her hands.

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, I love you."

"I love you too."

Phantom approached Sam's delicate lips but was thrown away by a new force of Vlad's which he had obtained from that asteroid which was contained of ectorainium. Sam screamed as she felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny but sharp galas pieces that stabbed her chest more than a million times.

"Phantom!"

Vlad laughed as he placed his large hands onto his amazingly thin waist, he suddenly stopped as Phantom began to speak with a sarcastic tone.

"Is that all you got?"

Vlad gasped with astonishment, the last time he had tried that power on something he exploded the entire planet! Something was preventing Phantom from being killed, but what was it? Vlad thought was caution and confusion.

"I'll take your best shot!"

**Cliffhanger! XD Oh man I am so good at these! Anyway, this story will be updated one more time this week and then you'll have to wait 2 weeks for the next one. I apologize but it's best to let you know instead of going. "When the F*** is she going to update this story! I want to read more!" I know, I want to write more but unfortunately like I said up the top, limited access to internet -_- And I'm pretty ticked off that I won't be able to draw on my drawing tablet either, I'm probably going to use GIMP if I have time that is.**

**Next Update: Upcoming Thursday or Friday (11 or 12****th**** April)**


	30. Weak Spot

**I feel sad and worried… :( I'm sad because I won't be able to update this until 2 weeks from now and I'm worried because maybe my crush doesn't like me back in that way… :( Yes, I've developed a crush but I'm not going in on the details, we're here to read chapter 30 of Love Triangle right? So that's what I'll do! ^^**

**The final battle is almost complete, most probably this chapter will be the rest of the battle and then the defeater will be announced in the next chapter, to keep people hanging XD**

**Was there a cliffhanger? Lol yeah there was, ^^ was that a good one? I actually got that line off of one of my favourite songs which I will not reveal *giggle***

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Phantom flew back at Vlad with light speed and sent him smashing through at least three solid hard brick walls. Phantom grinned but still had his black eyebrows narrowed with only half of his glowing green eyes appearing. Sam called out to Phantom weakly, he felt his hormones rising when he heard her name but anger pushed them deeper in as he heard the grunting and moaning of an elderly-like ghost hybrid.

"I don't understand. You were never meant to be this powerful. I've taken away everything you have!" Vlad cried as he supported his weight with one hand.

"Well Vlad, there's one thing you can never take from me. And that is love." The last sentence he said as he looked at Sam and Danny.

"Bah! Love is difficult to understand. Love isn't powerful, I am!" He grunted.

"No, I learnt how to overcome what life throws at me, I'm not weak and you're not as powerful as love. Nothing is more powerful than love. It doesn't overwhelm you until you understand the meaning of love."

"Pfft, what a load of mush, it's time Phantom that I send you to your grave!" He screamed and declared as he punched the ground which caused the concrete ground to crack underneath the powerful strength of Vlad's fist and crumble in between Phantom's legs, Sam almost fell into the small cracks but she was saved by phantom and she was rested near the others where she would be safe.

"Are you serious Vlad?" Phantom asked trying to make a joke out of the fight.

"What?!" He asked in sudden reply.

"I can beat you with my arms tied behind my back and my ghost powers removed!"

This upset and angered Vlad; he screamed and punched his fist through the hard ground again but this time possibly harder. This time the walls began to crack and Phantom could see that he was angered enough as he was. So Phantom decided to do an old trick that he had learnt to do from the very start.

He tried to weaken Vlad so he could suck him through the thermos and then send him to Clockwork where he'll be kept under constant watch from the observers and Clockwork.

"What's the matter Vlad? Can't you put up with a fight against your arch nemesis?"

"Oh might I remind you boy that your second birthday is around the corner?" Vlad smirked as he got up on his two feet

Phantom gasped at the sudden thought of his second birthday but rushed that thought away and began to fire multiple ghost rays at Vlad and then eventually letting out the ghostly wail to tire him down.

He gave all his might to try and to at least make lad transform back to normal, because that meant he was too weak to defend himself. But all he received from after using up almost all his power was a panting ghost hybrid but then a sudden laugh of displeasure and accomplishment. Vlad knew that Phantom was trying his all best to penetrate his weak spot but perhaps Phantom could find a substitute. Maybe possibly Danny's mother?

Phantom looked over at the wide awake brunette woman who was weak but well enough to see what was going on, he smiled and then turned back to Vlad who had an ugly grin with fangs written all over his face.

So Phantom let out a small chuckle then spoke. "Hey Vlad, what you like more? Me dead, or Danny's mother to be with you."

Vlad felt a shot through the chest at that very moment; phantom had punched in the right keys to access Vlad's weak spot. At that point, he felt weak and defenseless.

**I am 100% Sorry that it's this short, I'll try to update this within the two weeks but there's a chance that that won't happen XC Because of my parents using up all the internet and my time on there (we're only gunna have 3 GB of internet XC )**

**Next Update: Between the next two weeks if possible, if not, after that**


	31. Finally Defeated

**I'm back, and you know what that means! ^^ More story time! :D So anyway, super SUPER sorry about that last chapter being so short. I'll try to make them at least three pages long (1,200 words approx), but other than that this story won't be lasting much longer but never worry. I do remember saying that I'll be doing a comic dedicated to this story and the sequel (which of course will be a comic version of the story), but other than the comic I'll still be doing Pitch Pearl related stories and yeah…so don't worry guys. I'll never let Pitch Pearl let go :)**

**Enjoy another seducing and epic chapter of Love Triangle!**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Vlad was completely speechless; the words pieced together in his brain but never made it to his vocal chords in time. The state of shock and astonishment halted this and his breath was short and punchy, aching for more air to be received but unable.

Phantom's thick black eyebrows narrowed along with a small smile of pride and accomplishment, his hands still tightly clenched and making his white gloves wrinkle. He thought of the stabbing pain Vlad was receiving at that very moment, the pain and shock on his horrid face, the expression never changing. It would always stay in the right place no matter how hard he tried to budge.

"So Vlad, what will it be? My death?"

His hand began to glow green with ecto energy as well as his eyes as he finished his question. "Or yours?"

The pale blue skinned ghost hybrid tried to move, he was on his knees. He was only inching closer towards the frozen hard concrete beneath his black boots; a hand was balancing his weight out but was shaking like a vibrating mobile phone.

Danny began to wake up and moan, this gave Phantom a sudden feeling of remorse and love for Danny. So he looked up and smiled at Danny, for that split second he smiled and thought of the wonderful things that could happen after this.

"Phantom…" Vlad said with a small amount of shocked breath.

Phantom walked slowly but proudly up to Vlad with his hands clenched by his sides and his expression tense. "Now, it's time to finish you off…once and for all!"

Several attacks were thrown at the older ghost hybrid, making him weaker both mentally and physically. Love had made Phantom more powerful and since Vlad only had obsession and not love, this forced his mental feeling to take place.

Danny's eyes began to open as he heard the sound of kicks and punches as well as liquid being squirted out and the grunting and groaning of an older man. "Phantom..? Is that you..?" He asked faintly with his hair covering most of his eyes.

Phantom gasped with the small sound of Danny's voice after another lucky punch of victory. "Danny?" He looked over at the chains to see the small faded baby blue eyes of the raven haired teen.

Vlad was struggling with his knees, he tried to get up and balance himself on his two somewhat small feet but that resulted in a detached knee from Phantom as he punched the one that was straightened out more than the other. The reaction from the punch was a major scream of pain and anguish, blood spewed everywhere like an uncontrollable rain storm from a person's leg. He fell once more to the cold ground; his powers were too weak to heal the pain he was receiving.

"So Vlad, are you dead? Because if you're not, a broken rib bone should finalise it." Phantom smiled briefly as he bent down to Vlad who was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of where the others that were in chains were.

Phantom pointed his finger and closed one eye for more focus on the right rib bone to punch that would stab his heart, a small smirk appeared on his face as soon as he found the right spot. Vlad's eyes were half closed due to his weakening body from the spewing blood and broken bones he had received from Phantom.

"No…d-don't you…"

Vlad just couldn't complete that sentence, the weakening in his throat had gotten to him and he was losing so much blood at that moment there was literally a pool of dark green blood beneath him which stained his badly brutalised outfit.

"Too late Vlad, it's all over." Phantom stated with a small but distinct smile with a hand glowing in front of the weakened hybrids face.

"No...Phantom...you c-can't…"

"Too late Plasmius, you had your chance and you lost it. Goodbye Vlad Plasmius."

A final blast made Vlad's body crumble to pieces everywhere in his underground lab, blood was splattered everywhere and this made Phantom smile with victory and accomplishment.

"I did it…" He realised with sudden shock and realization of what he had just done, he had finally defeated his archenemy for good.

**Good place to end it and plus, Mum's nagging at me to get off -_- So another 2 or 3 chapters and then I'll start working on the comic (lol don't worry, I've actually started already XD)**

**Next update: When I have time (hopefully within a week)**


	32. Recovering

**Hi, sorry about not updating more regularly like I used to. I've just been so love struck lately about this guy at my school 3 But anyways, this story is almost done and then it's comic time! Which means if you want to see the comic version (which isn't uploaded just yet, I'll let you know when it is ^^), you'll have to check me out on DeviantART and to let you know if I haven't already that the comic will just be a comic version of A Worldwide Hero and this one :) **

**Hope you enjoy another probably short chapter of Love Triangle, oh and I'm planning on making a story related to my situation with this guy, because I just have so many ideas pouring out of me! XD And I've still got other story ideas at the back of my head that will get uploaded in time :D**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Phantom was completely speechless; he had no idea what to say. His archenemy for nearly 2 years was finally defeated, vanished into thin air like a wisp out of his mouth from a ghost sense. He looked over at the chains that began to glow then quickly fade away which caused the others to fall with the blood finally rushing into the right places of their bodies; they felt extremely dizzy except for Sam who had a major headache from what had happened previously before Vlad was defeated.

Danny had enough energy to stand up but couldn't speak clearly and fluently. His voice was shaken and broken; he had a hand support his neck for comfort and in case if that helped. Danny looked up at his tanned ghost half who was speechless and covered in Vlad's blood as well as his own. He managed to show a smile of support for his ghostly ego, he tried to walk but fell back down on his knees. Phantom quickly flew to his side and helped him back up but then a sound of a coughing teenage girl changed both the boys' emotions, the turned to see Sam holding a hand closely to her mouth as she coughed quietly but weakly.

"Sam…?" Phantom asked while helping Danny up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Danny continued the same question along with Phantom.

Phantom quickly but cautiously flew to Sam's side while still on to Danny. Both the boys tried to comfort her as Sam felt the love rushing through her veins from both of them. Could this be possible? Did she have feelings for both of them equally? With all her strength she managed to wrap an arm around Danny and his ghostly ego. This startled them for a brief second but then felt the surge of affection and love fill their hearts right up again, they all then realized that they all loved each other equally as the other in that way. They were wide-eyed once they realized this; their arms were wrapped around each other with their expressions of shock and amazement.

After a short minute, Sam let go and tried to speak but was almost unable. After a few tries she managed to speak.

"Does this mean…we all love each other equally?" She asked weakly to the two boys that she loved equally as the other.

"I think…" Phantom said to Danny but in reply to Sam with a small but visual smile on his face.

"We are…" Danny continued with Phantom's answer as he showed the same expression as Phantom.

It was only a few days later that everyone was nearly nursed back to health except for Maddie who had many bruises from when she fell after the rusty hard chains faded off her. Jazz, Danny and their parents were all suffering from a heavy headache since the chains had held them up for so long that the blood was taking its time to climb back up to the rest of their bodies. Sam only had a few bruises and scars that were slowly healing all over her body and face; her hair was still ruffled and messy since it hadn't been brushed in days.

Phantom however, had suffered the most pain out of them all. He had sacrificed himself to save the ones he cared and loved for the most. If Phantom had never managed to reach Sam to transfer his power to hers none of this would've been accomplished. It was the work of teamwork and trust, even though they hadn't fully trusted each other at first; it was their one and only choice.

It was Thursday morning that Phantom's severe scars and bruises had faded away; he was able to take care of the others. It was around this time that everyone was still hurt but the pain they were suffering the most was the large and severe scars on their bodies besides Phantom due to his quick healing powers that helped but unfortunately in time since he had faced a lot of damage than the others.

Danny's headache had slowly gotten better over the few days that they had all returned home, Sam was suffering but not as much as the Fenton family. They were all in the living room with no couch in sight due to the family laying down on whatever they could find that was soft and cushiony.

"I'm sorry Mum…for all of this…" Danny claimed as he slowly sat up to see her weakened expression.

"Please Danny…no jumping to conclusions yet…" She replied while placing a hand on her forehead.

"Your Mum's right you know." Phantom stated flying in the room with some food and drinks that would comfort and accommodate them.

Danny smiled with his eyes half closed as his eyes trailed down Phantom's body and back to his lips. "You look much better now that you've healed."

Phantom gave Danny a small smile of comfort and affection. "Thank you Danny, you're healing well as much as me."

"You know, I would heal a lot faster if you phased into me…?" Danny suggested but joked at the same time.

Phantom laughed silently then he lightly kissed Danny's warm forehead. Danny could feel the touch of ice cold lips touching the warmest part of his body. It felt like a freeze shock but still felt passionate to him. Phantom then gave Danny a glass of cold water.

"Sam? How are you feeling now?" Phantom asked as he started to walk towards the messy but bruised teenage girl.

"Fine, just trying to undo all these knots manually." Sam replied slightly sarcastically but complaining at the same time as she pulled a clomp of black hair out of the roots of her scalp which hurt but not as much as her scars did when they came in contact with water.

Phantom chuckled slightly as he handed a glass of water to her; Sam shook the hair out her small but skinny fingers then gently grabbed the small shiny glass of water from Phantom.

"My head still hurts…maybe I read too many math equations before I left…" Jazz stated faintly as she sat up slowly with a hand supporting her head.

Danny chuckled at the thought of that. "I wouldn't doubt it." He joked.

"Too much…water…" Jack faintly stated as he comforted his head with one of his large palms

"Dad, you need water."

"I need more than just water Danny, I need…"

"Some cake?" Phantom asked as he held out a plate containing a slice of chocolate cake in front of the weakened Jack Fenton. This made him smile and slowly reach out for the cake as Phantom handed it to him; Jack then sat up and began to eat while also starting to feel much better than before.

"Phantom, are you sure you're not secretly a doctor of some sort?" Danny smirked.

"Oh I wish I was Danny, but then you wouldn't really know me." Phantom smiled in reply.

**Is that longer? Look, I really tried okay? (Sorry if that sounded harsh ^^;) I've just been so distracted both mentally and physically lately. I'm just glad that the only homework I have is due next Friday so I plan to get a lot done this weekend and this is what I chose to get done first. Now, if I have time tomorrow I'll update but if not then yeah… **

**So I hope you guys liked that chapter because that's the second last one you'll have as you could probably tell.**

**Next Update: Either tomorrow or during the next week **


	33. Phantom's 2nd Birthday

**Final chapter…is here... *sheds a tear*But, at least I won't stop writing stories (especially Pitch Pearl) and that I'll be writing a comic after this or at least when school stops throwing pointless crap at me that I will rarely even need in life -_- Thankfully, the only homework I have is to study for a chemistry test, get ANOTHER load of math done and practice for band so I have plenty of time before that. ^^ Oh, and also, my 16****th**** is in three weeks! :D**

**My life's been great, getting things that are "important" (school wise) done and doing some drawings oh and not to mention the comic from this story :D And as a bonus, I have friends to help me and I help them back and every Wednesday and Friday I get to sit next to my crush in band. 3**

**Off topic… XD but anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Silence crept through their skins for nearly a month but became much happier once Phantom's 2nd birthday had appeared. Smiles appeared on the Fenton's faces as well as Tucker, Sam and especially Phantom. Danny's parents accepted Phantom but wanted to know who he would really choose; Danny and Sam got told this very same question and had given them the exact same answer.

"The truth is…I don't really know. I love them both."

But this decision was going to be told on this very day, and it will truly make them all smile and it will be fair to all three of them. Unfortunately, this decision will shock the other. It will end with a smile and a passionate kiss.

The day starts with Phantom flying aimlessly around Danny's bedroom with the sound of a whispery breeze whooshing around the room in just seconds repetitively. This caused Danny to groan in tiredness as the cool gushes of Phantom's wind blew past his slightly tanned face. Wrinkles around his eyes formed as he weakly opened them but tucked him in a little further into the soft and warm bed.

Phantom had been living in the ghost zone since the Fenton's got better; they had come to an agreement so everyone will be happy. Danny on occasions would visit him and so would Sam. To visit them both of course but still could make up her mind at those points.

She was only starting to wake up with the sound of her favourite song playing on the radio since it was her alarm clock. She briefly checked the time then almost dropped her black digital clock onto the purple carpeted floor. The tiredness and 7 hour sleep made her want more sleep but her love for Danny and Phantom were too strong and literally pulled her out of bed and towards the mirror. Her long sleeve pajamas dragged along her feet as she constantly stepped on them with her rounded feet. She took a shower but then couldn't decide what to wear. Even for a rich girl that doesn't really show it off she still had a few things that a normal person wouldn't normal get.

It was 9am on a Sunday morning; the cold chills of the nearly deceased winter were still creeping in and the leaves still far from appearing on the trees. It was spring, birds were returning to their homes and animals waking from hibernation.

Meanwhile, Danny was brushing his teeth but took longer than usual due to Phantom being annoying but cute to Danny while he was doing this.

"C'mon Danny, hurry up! My birthday doesn't last long! I need to have a special party down in the lab where I was born!"

Danny's eyebrows rose at the suspicious thought of having a ghost's birthday in a place full of ghost hunting equipment. After he spat out the remaining toothpaste and rinsed his toothbrush, he replied to Phantom about that strange plan he wanted to do.

"Phantom, is that the place you really want to have your birthday party? And I wouldn't exactly classify it as a party seeing that it's only going to be my parents, my sister, me, Sam and Tucker."

Phantom's expression was cute, unusual but yet funny. "What? But, it's my 2nd birthday!"

Danny chuckled as a wild joke appeared from those words Phantom said. "2nd birthday? Normally a second birthday you would normally invite toddlers."

Phantom smirked and folded his arms. "Very funny." He jokily said in a sarcastic tone.

Later on, Danny was dressed, Sam was on her way and Phantom was still overly excited.

"Phantom, calm down dude!" Danny joked as he helped prepare the party food.

"Sorry Danny, it's just that….last time when It was my first birthday no one really celebrated it…"

Danny sighed with a small smile as he placed a bowl of salt and vinegar chips on the table. "Aw Phantom, that's because I didn't know you that all well and that was when you freaked me out. Remember that?"

"Oh…" Phantom looked down feeling and looking guilty. "Right…"

"But at least this year will be better." Danny stated with small hand gestures.

Later on, Sam and Tucker had arrived with small gifts for the ghostly teen. Tucker had given him a private sauna to use which was located near where Tucker's place was. Sam had given him a kiss on the cheek as well as a voodoo doll for when he has his moments.

"Thank you guys, I really love them! Hey Jazz, what did you get me?" Phantom wondered as his tail reverted back to normal legs as he sat gently back down.

"Is it a book?" Danny joked sarcastically raising an eyebrow and folding his arms while smirking.

"Danny, it's not a book. It's an encyclopedia of the ghost zone. Created by myself of course, with the help of Mum and Dad." She smiled.

Danny sighed and face palmed. "That's still a book dope."

Phantom laughed at Danny's reply then hugged the book like a little girl receiving her favourite book. "Thanks Jazz, this will surely help me around the ghost zone." He stated while flipping through a few pictures.

"Cake time!" Maddie suddenly announced with happiness.

Phantom jumped up and down like a dog waiting to receive a treat, Sam giggled at the scene of it.

"Man, it's about time! Getting a little bored with these gifts you know." Jack stated with a large smile.

"Dad!" Danny and Jazz exclaimed.

Long after the cake and Phantom's wish, the three that created the love triangle sat outside looking up at the chilled blue sky with their jackets on, expect for Phantom of course. They lay on the lightly dewed grass.

Sam sighed along with Danny while Phantom slowly closed his eyes then turned his head to see the two people that he cared about deeply and always will.

"This is the life." Danny stated with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yep."

"You said it." Phantom added.

There was brief moment of silence but then Sam broke it.

"So Phantom, what was your wish?"

"I'll tell you when it comes true." He replied still looking at the sky.

Sam smirked, and then lay back down with the slight coldness of the grass hitting her nerves. She shivered slightly but remained calm.

"Phantom, just tell us." Danny said impatiently.

"Both of you need to kiss me."

Sam and Danny looked at each other awkwardly. "The same time?"

Phantom chuckled. "No, I need to know just one thing…."

A kiss was shared with both of them but at that point, Sam was ready to choose Phantom when the touch of Danny's hand was felt on her palm.

"I don't know who to choose!" Sam cried.

"I don't either, Phantom do you know who to choose?" Danny asked looking at Phantom.

Phantom sat up with his tail forming back and smiled. "I knew you two would say that."

"What?" The two black haired teens asked while sitting up at the same time.

Phantom giggled with a hand over his mouth like a little girl. "This is part of my wish. And I'm not telling you the rest until you two figure it out."

Danny groaned. "A part of it? How else am I supposed to-"

Sam hushed Danny as the idea came into view. "Danny, I think his wish is us being happy together. All three of us in a romantic relationship with each other."

"Really? But how's that going to work?" Danny asked looking over to Phantom with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy, we share the week equally. I'll leave you alone for 3 and half days while you have and then she does the same once her 3 and half days are up."

Sam though about that with a small hum. That didn't sound right to her. "How about something a little more thought through?"

Phantom blushed in embarrassment.

"How about instead of leaving Danny alone for 3 and half days, how about we just stay friends those other days? Then that means everyone's happy. How does that sound?"

"Wait, who made me in charge of this love triangle?" Danny wondered pointing to himself.

Phantom chuckled as well as Sam.

"Danny, what she's saying is that we have fun even when our 3 and half days are up for the week."

"So, how does that sound?" Sam asked with a small flutter of her eyelashes.

Danny looked at the two of them, large eyes and a wide smile was on their faces in waiting of his reply. Danny closed his eyes and smiled.

"Perfect."

**Amazing ending, everyone's happy and they will continue to be. Oh, and there is no sequel to this one. I'm trying to avoid sequels because I think they make others think I've ran out of ideas. In other news, someone on deviamtART would like to get this published! :D I'll just have to edit out the typos then tell him he can. ^^ But how does that sound!? :D**

**Anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon. Until then I'll be writing the comic, new stories and finishing up on A Matter of Time. :)**


End file.
